


we're all monsters in some way or another

by scionofthelongproject



Series: magic and might [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Almost a vampire, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, But whatever, Cock Rings, Edging, F/M, First Time Sex, Heavy Bondage, I don't know if it qualifies as that, I'm being very thorough with this specific kink, Knotting, Light Bondage, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Slade doesn't really mind, Sort Of, Technically a threesome but I mean, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Sex, Zatanna once more fucks a monster, Zatanna's Magi blood is actually really powerful and turns her into a monster babe, almost, i guess?, is it?, monster au, symbiote au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/pseuds/scionofthelongproject
Summary: "It's not entirely impossible that you two, in some form or another, still get together in other universes, under even more extreme circumstances at that," Rick says, pushing his glasses back."Wouldn't that be lovely to see," Slade grumbles.





	1. archaic magic - magi!Zatanna 1

**Author's Note:**

> swingrlm said:
> 
> "Did you find your journal?? Hope so!!" 
> 
> I did. 
> 
> "And of course, am still hoping/waiting for zany offshoots you decide to write ;)"
> 
> ...you asked for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade knows that Zatanna's father is human, but she always seems to avoid talking about her mother.

“I mean, technically yes.”

 _How in the hell,_ Slade thinks as he stares at his partner. _Is one ‘technically’ part demon?_

“Some cultures label her as a demon, some call her a god, I just call her ‘Mother’ and ‘she who breathes down my neck’.” Zatanna shrugs, cleaning another plate off. “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

“But that’s different from Rachel?” He asks, folding his arms in faux judgment.

“Yes. Trigon is certainly a demon. My mother, on the other hand, is undefined. Call her a deity or whatever and move on.”

“So, like a god?”

She purses her lips. “Don’t tell _her_ that. Her ego might burst. But if you want to subscribe to that ideal, sure.”

“So you’re a demigoddess then?”

“Of a sort?” She slides a spatula into the drainer, looking up at him with scrutinizing eyes. “Why are you so keen about talking about my mother?”

“Well, with what’s been happening lately-” She huffs at the thought. “-we haven’t had the time to talk about her.”

“Slade Wilson, trying to actively be a functioning partner,” She notes dryly. “How interesting.”

“Zee-”

“Look, I try to actively not think about where I come from and what my roots are via my mother. I already have a lot on my plate because of my father.” She shakes off her hands, drying them with a towel. “Besides, you wouldn’t like me when I’m all...‘goddessed out’.”

He can’t help but smile. “I highly doubt I wouldn’t like seeing you ‘goddessed out’.”

“Slade, I don’t think you understand. You say that presuming I look human.” She snorts at his raised eyebrows. “There’s a reason why there’s not a lot of hybrids running around. Humans have taken to not having sex with things that are otherworldly.”

“And your father…?”

Zatanna sighs, keeping her lips tight to suppress a smile. “Is a very eccentric man.”

“Zatanna, it can’t be that bad.” Slade pulls her into him, cupping her face. “I don’t care, sweetheart.”

“You will, though.” Zatanna closes up, wrapping her arms tight around herself. “My mother is very unconventional according to human standards, and it’s early enough with us for this to be a dealbreaker.” She closes her eyes, letting out a long breath. “Rose will be gone tonight, as will Joey. If you are so adamant about this-”

“Which I am.”

“-then fine.”

“You act like this will be the end of us.”

Her lips press together, and he can read the thought of ‘it will be’ as she walks away. 

* * *

He’s pissed. 

How can he not be when he knows that she’s put an illusion up to lie to him? It’s laughable that she thinks that he doesn’t know what her magic looks like, that he doesn’t know the glimmer in the air is from a veil. Her visage is quite terrible anyways; small horns from her forehead with a tail coming out of her backside. How unoriginal. 

“Happy?” Zatanna snaps, propped up on the bed by her elbows. 

“No,” Slade growls.

She flips her hand up. “See? I told you you wouldn’t like-”

“You presume I can’t handle it. You can’t trust me, and that hurts more than I can say.”

The facade breaks and the illusion fades away, leaving her in her usual tailcoat and fishnets. “I just…” Tears well up in her eyes, and he tries to ignore how they stab into his heart. “I’m so afraid.”

“Trust me,” Slade croons, moving to kiss the back of her hand. “I will still love you.” And he means it, with every atom in his being. It doesn’t matter how she’ll look, it’ll still be his Zatanna, his lovely magician. 

She presses her lips together and pushes her hand against his chest. “Okay, just… get off the bed?” He does so, leaning against the dresser as she sits up. “Don’t freak out, okay? I’ll be fine.” With a deep breath, she whispers something he knows isn’t from any human language. 

The sight of black material weaving itself around her legs startles him, and would’ve made him panic if not for her forewarning. He can see her take a trembling breath, and in a second, he regrets making her go through with this. It’s too late to stop it; the material wraps around her head before he can open his mouth, her wide eyes staring at him before being hidden away. 

The cocoon stretches out, laying her back flat, and it changes hues into a deep purple in a slow crawl. Anticipation makes his mouth dry as lines, glyphs similar to the ones he sees when she’s in tune with the elements, start to glow bright against the dark color. A crack breaks down the middle, and the husk begins to fold in on itself. 

Her hands are covering her face, lavender skin adorned by scales of shimmering blue in a pattern like they’re gloves. They trail back up her arms-well, her upper set of arms, covering her shoulders and a little of her neck. Her other set of hands have the sheets bunched under her long nails, patterns matching the others. The curviness she possessed before is gone, chest and belly flat and slender, adorned with the scales in an elegant fashion. Unlike her fake tail, a thicker one with fins swishes around, brushing against her smooth belly. Her legs are covered by scale at the mid of her thigh and end tapered, scales forming into high heels, and they’re framed by wings that he’s just now noticing. His fingers itch to run across the leathery scales that seems to hold the color of the void, blacker than black. It’s the same color of her hair, which frames her face ever so beautifully in curls and falls down her shoulders to barely cover her chest. Dark violet horns, unlike the pitiful illusion before, jut out from her hairline towards her scalp, connecting like a halo. The sound of two heartbeats thud strongly from her chest to his ears, but he realizes that it’s not the loudest thing in the room. 

_Oh fuck he hates it he hates me damn it he hates me he hates me_

“Zatanna?”

Her fingers on one hand spread to look at him and two crystal blue eyes blink. _Yes?_ A trilling noise comes out from behind her hands. _Oh, no, I forgot my thoughts my thoughts my thoughts fuck why am I like this I’m messing up so hard right now_

“Zatanna, calm down,” He sighs, kneeling beside her. She hides behind her hands more and a low chirp comes out of her. “Stop hiding. I haven’t ran yet.”

 _Yet,_ She sounds back. _There was a yet, why was there a yet_

He chuckles, grabbing her wrists. “Hush, sweetheart.” She squeaks when he pulls and they make eye contact. 

He wasn’t able to see them as clear as this before, and he sucks in a breath as he takes them in. They’re blue, the brightest and purest blue he’s ever seen. It’s the sky and the sea and the lightning in the storm all mixed into one color. Purple dots frame the skin around her eyes, but there’s nothing but blue, no iris, no pupil, just… blue, and they’re fucking beautiful. He doesn’t know where to look as four eyes look up at him with fear. 

All of them squeeze shut and she turns her head away. _Nonononononono_

He rolls his eye. “Zatanna.”

_Nonononononono_

“Sweetheart.”

_Nonononononononononono_

He bends, pressing a kiss to her lips to distract her. All of her extremities freeze, then she kisses him back, sharp teeth nicking his lips as she snakes her tongue inside. He almost pulls back but decides to take it all, caressing up her sides to tease at the blue scales. It makes her thoughts derail for a second before coming back online. _Yespleasemoresogood what if he isn’t liking this butohfuckyesssssss_

The sound of her thoughts, the high chirp that keeps vibrating from her throat, the way her hands find their way under his shirt and around his neck; it’s all a vicious turn on that erases any hesitation he could possess about this. His hands trace down to caress her thighs and she arches into him, wings fluttering. 

_Sogoodsogoodsogood moremoremore Slade please more_

He pulls back, looking down at her face. Her lips are parted, fangs poking out and glittering in the light, and her eyes are lidded, eyes glassy in a bright sky blue. The elemental lines are glowing a faint blue, flowing out of her scales into her skin. Her upper arms are wrapped around his neck, and her lower arms are pushing at his shirt, while her tail is attempting to dip into his waistline, to his amusement. “Zatanna?”

Her eyes widen, coming back to surface. _Yes?_

“Talk to me.”

_About?_

“What’s going on here?”

She chitters. _My mother’s kind is one that depends much on coupling mating sex lovemaking however one would put it so any touching any intimacy is fuel to the fire it doesn’t help that_

She stops, eyes drifting away as her cheeks start turning into a deeper orchid color. 

“Sweetheart?”

She shakes her head. _Nonononononono too embarrassing_

“Zatanna,” He chides, sitting back to give her room. “It doesn’t help that what?”

A warbling cry bubbles out and she covers her face with all four hands. _My mother’s kind isn’t fully mature until around two thousand years-_

He can’t hear anything past that. Two thousand years? And that’s just to reach maturity. How long would she exist? Would she be here until the end of time?

One of her hands grabs his chin and redirects his attention to her cute glare. _I’m over here freaking out and you’re spacing off why should I even keep explaining this to you_

“I’m sorry, continue.”

_It’s like fuck dammit what it is fuckfuckfuck I’m going through puberty_

All he can do is stare at her quivering lips, trying to process her words. It’s no wonder she’s been so awkward and shy about this; usually, she’s so sure of herself, so open and confident with her sexuality. But this side of her is timid and volatile, like she’s never-

Everything clicks. “Love, has anyone else seen you like this?”

_My mother my father no one else I didn’t want to scare anyone I didn’t want to be ashamed_

“So…” He hums, tracing his finger along her markings. “What you’re saying is that you’ve never had sex before in this form.”

 _Well yes that would be presumed I don’t understand what you’re trying to_ Her eyes widen, her lips scrunching up as she realizes why he’s smirking at her. _Don’t you dare say_

“You’re a virgin.”

She squeaks, covering her face again. _Stop stop stop I don’t want to think about it like that it was bad enough as a human it’s worse being a_

The next word is unintelligible, something he can’t quite place the pronounciation of. 

_and knowing that I could be so much more in control of how I feel if I was human and I want to be mad at you for pushing it so much but it just feels like an itch that needs to be scratched and it won’t go away for the next nineteen hundred years and it’s just tempting to give in and not worrying about being out of control for just even a second because I’m just so full of emotions up to eleven because that’s just how my mother’s kind are but I look like this and it’s all because I’m a stupid hybrid who doesn’t belong on either sides of the coin_

He’s fine with her rambling, but the insult make him press a finger to her lips. “Love, I need you to listen to me.” When she nods, he pulls his hand back. “If you weren’t high on emotions right now, you know that you wouldn’t be saying these things about yourself.”

_No you’re right right right but it’s so hard_

“What would help?”

She closes her eyes, a jumble of thoughts reeling through her mind. _Can’t turn back to human for another few hours too awkward with wings to move around the house scales are nearly burning why are they burning oh_ They open back up, and it’s as if she’s discovered something that she thought never existed. _You kissed me._

He chuckles. “Yes, I did.”

 _Then I mean is it possible because I highly doubt it’s possible it’s not like it’s the same figure that I had before and I’m not exactly that attractive anymore_ She makes a motion over her chest, and he rolls his eye when he realizes she’s referring to her breasts. _And like I said I doubt that you do but do you not mind this_ She uses all of her arms to gesture to her body. _At all because all that seems to be on my mind is that classic self identity struggle and the idea of getting it off my mind by getting off and it’s making me hot and bothered_

A smile grows on his lips, and he pushes her down, enjoying the sight of her looking up at him, anticipating his next move with excitement. “Then let me show you how much I don’t mind you like this at all.”

When he bends to kiss her again, she’s shy once more, giving him the softest kiss she’s ever given him. It’s chaste and sweet, almost leaving him with a sense of guilt until she trails a sharp nail down his neck and with a sweet smile and chirp 

_Just ruin and ravage me_

Slade can’t help but chuckle. “Ravage you? I’m going to take my time to make you fall apart.” He’s kissing down her cheek, kissing at the scales on her neck and enjoying the way they feel cool to his lips. His hands roam to splay over her wings and they feel like cashmere and satin rolled into one texture that pleases every inch of his skin. They flutter again, and she mewls softly, shifting to press herself into him more. 

_Slade please I need more_

“You’re too impatient,” He scoffs, swiping away at the scales with his tongue and marveling at the slight sweetness on them. “Let me explore you. I want to cherish this.”

Her lips twitch up in a very Zatanna way. _At least I’m in more experienced hands than when I lost my virginity the first time._

“There’s my magician,” He whispers, trailing his hands along her sides. 

A low trilling sound is how she replies. Her hands work at his shirt and pants, and it’s fun to watch as she efficiently strips him down to nothing. As soon as they’re both bare, she grows to be more hesitant, fingers trailing over his skin in a slow skimming manner. He can see her eyes peeking up from beneath her eyelashes, looking ever the innocent doe eyed woman. 

His cock throbs and Slade groans, running his tongue over his teeth. The idea of being the first to do this to her, the idea that he’s the more experienced one right now, the idea of being the one to help her be more comfortable with herself; it’s all running through his mind and getting his blood searing hot. He buries his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing her in as he concentrates. 

 _Hurry up please need you_  

“Woman,” He growls. “Don’t rush me.”

_Too slow need you need you need you_

A warning nip of his teeth to her neck makes her mewl, four sets of nails digging into his back as he continues to bite and suck at skin and scale. _Goodgoodgoodsogood_  

“Show me where else,” He rasps. 

_Anywhere there’s scales my horns my thighs my wings_

He flips them over, watching how her wings stretch with her, expanding out considerably. They retract as she relaxes, resting her lower hands on the bed and her upper hands on his chest. When he traces over the scales on her stomach, she coos. The feeling of something wet on his hand makes him pull it back, and he studies it for a second. “Oil?”

_Secretion from arousal it’s a good thing common for lubrication use_

Despite her confident thoughts, her cheeks are tinged even darker. It’s cute, so very cute, that she’s being affected by this so much. They make eye contact as he licks it off his fingers, the taste exploding in his mouth. “Fuck,” He whispers. “You’re delicious.”

She turns her head, cutting his gaze off as she runs a hand through her hair shakily. Compliments have always made her spurred on, encouraged by flattery; this is the opposite side, not knowing what to do with it. _Thank you_

He doesn’t bother replying, instead choosing to touch her wings. Soft, so soft, and it feels like he could get lost in her wings, in her hair, in the void of her soul. It makes her trill again, and she rolls her neck as she shivers. The oil is easier to see now; it’s slowly rolling down from her scales, covering her skin. “Gorgeous,” He praises, rubbing at them and feeling the way it makes her scales as smooth as polished steel. Laying down limits his reach, so he sits up, keeping her in his lap. Arms wrap around his neck, and hands wander to caress his back. The oil is thick now, and when he drags his finger along a scale to gather it, she lets out a strangled moan. _Hurry please do something_

He’s about to; his cock is pressed against something slick and wet and it’s pulsing against him in a hard rhythm, driving him mad. When he grabs her hips, she raises her brow and shakes her head frantically. 

_Waitwaitwait I forgot forgot forgot we should stop you won’t like this you won’t_

The morph not only changed her appearance; she pulls out of his hold easily. A wing shields her from him, and he sees her blue eyes peeking out from behind. “Zatanna…” He sighs. 

_It’s not normal_

“Normal for humans, sure,” He says, wryness dripping in his tone. 

_It’s not attractive_

“Neither is missing an eye.”

Her wings raise up and the noise she emits can only be compared to an angry squawk. _Stop I know what you’re doing_

“Well, you can’t disagree. If we were to really split it to who’s the beauty and who’s the beast here-”

She’s a blur, shoving him down with a furious screech. _How dare you say that you have no idea what you are how you look to me a marred god who has fallen beautiful gorgeous lips cheeks the storm in your eye the face you make when you’re enjoying yourself losing yourself in me_

Her hands wrap around his neck, others pinning his wrists down. The color in her eyes has darkened to one of the clouds as they’re about to rain and her teeth are bared, showing just how sharp they actually are. 

_You think I care I don’t an eye is nothing when it comes to your cockiness and confidence and how your masculinity is intoxicating and gods do I want to just make you understand_

Slade doesn’t let her finish the current thought, instead choosing to bring her down for a rough kiss that he knows will cut him with her teeth, but fuck if he cares. It stops her tangent, distracting her and losing her thoughts. As soon as her tongue touches the wound, she coos, lapping at it. _Tastes good tastes sweet tastes like you_

A hand on his neck moves to keep her up, while the other hand squeezes his throat. “Zatanna, please,” He rasps. “Let me try.”

She peppers his lips with kisses. _I’m scared_  

“I know.”

_What if you don’t love me anymore?_

He slips a hand out of her loose hold, cupping her cheek. “I will always love you.”

Zatanna takes a long breath, sitting back up. _Okay I’ll try_

He lays her on her back, teasing her scales to relax her and kissing a trail down past her abdomen. She’s quivering from her fear, but she cards a hand through his hair and gives him a shaky nod to proceed. 

The skin of her labia is a deep flushed purple, darker than her blushing cheeks. Instead of a clit, there’s a visible opening, pulsing softly. Below is another one, more akin to human anatomy, and he leans in to lick it, wrapping his arms around her legs to drag her to his hungry lips. It’s a taste he can’t place, an odd fruit both sour and sweet, yet it tastes heavenly as he buries into her, diving his tongue in to coat his tongue with her juices more. Squeals and mewls ring throughout the room as her heels dig into his back, covering it in the slick oil. Something bumps against his nose and he pulls back, staring at the wriggling appendage that is emerging from the upper hole. It’s about five inches out and tapered at the end, drooling the same oil that her scales do.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

He doesn’t even allow her to panic further, instead choosing to lean in and suck at the tip, trapping it between his lips. The taste is stronger than her scales, like pure honey. It stops its frenzy, calming enough for him to swallow more down. She’s moaning from behind her hands, covering her face from embarrassment. When he swirls his tongue around the shaft, Zatanna lets out a trill. 

_Fuuuuck yes gods yes moremoremore_

It swells in his mouth and he moves back to stop himself from choking, wrapping a hand around it. The appendage has doubled in length, and honey is streaming down, covering his skin in a thick layer. He goes back in, jerking with his hand as he bobs his head down. A set of hands bury into his hair and he glances up to see her face twisted in pleasure. Her thoughts are babbling, swears and curses and praises streaming out. Her nails dig into his scalp and she’s nearly in hysterics as she starts to shatter. _GonnagonnagonnafuuuuckSladeplease_

His mouth is flooded and he swallows it quickly, relishing every drop. When her member finally stops twitching, he pulls off, smirking as he watches her chest rise and fall in quick drops. He blankets her body, nuzzles into her neck. “I could feast on you for hours,” Slade whispers.

_How the hell did you do that?_

“Well, I sucked and licked until you came in my mouth-”

_That isn’t what I meant how did you not stop from disgust_

“Because I liked it. But…” He sighs dramatically, turning to her. “I don’t think this can work.”

_See I knew it I knew it I knew it_

“It’s hard for me to be with someone who has a bigger cock than me.”

She stops, staring him and the grin slowly forming on his lips. The force of her thoughts being held back is audible, and she balls her hands up into fists. _You ass I want to be mad at you so badly right now_

“But you’re not,” He says, smiling as he kisses her shoulder. 

A kind of rumble vibrates against his lips as he switches to her neck. _No I’m not,_ She purrs, craning her neck back. _Gods what did I do to deserve you_

“You’re right, I’m absolutely terrible,” He teases, sitting back as he spreads her legs again. Her appendage rests against her belly, oozing out honey oil along her skin. She grabs his hand and he huffs. “What now?”

_I'm just warning you you'll just want to do it in one go it’s not something you want to take your time on_

Zatanna lets go, fingers dancing along her scales only to drip the oil along his cock. It’s like liquid ecstasy wrapping around every fiber of his being, and it drowns him as she strokes his cock. “Fuck, woman,” He bites out. 

_Come on if you’re going to do something just do_

With a grip to her hips, he thrusts into her, interrupting any snark she may have. She’s slick and tight, and he’s able to enjoy it for a few seconds before a stinging pain crawls along his shaft, making him hiss. 

_It’ll pass just take a deep breath_

Indeed, it does, and the return of euphoria is twofold. Only now can he hear her thoughts skipping, small mewls falling from her lips. Her tail is twitching, wings almost vibrating as she buries her hands into her hair. 

_Gods fuck I never thought oh gods I never thought it would be so fucking good so so so good you feel so fucking good and I feel so full_

A hesitant thrust has him reeling, teeth clenched as she convulses around him. “Zatanna, I’m already close…”

_Just let go trust me_

He gives her a deep kiss, pounding into her until his cock twitches, cum filling her cunt. The kisses don’t stop, and it takes awhile for him to realize that he’s still hard. 

_A hemotoxin of a sort targets the reproductive system and makes it go into overdrive_

He closes his eye, laughing softly as he plants more kisses along her neck. “Poisoning me, love? How underhanded of you.”  

_I tried warning you about_

He gives a shallow thrust, silencing her once more as she covers her mouth with the back of her hand. “Hush. Just let me love you.”

Her breath stutters and Zatanna blinks up at him, eyes an icy blue. His hand drifts to her hip and he uses it as leverage, rocking into her. Their breathing is in sync, hearts pounding as their bodies meet. Her lower hands are gripping at his shoulders, squeezing but not clawing, and her upper hands are fisted in her hair. Oil glimmers on her skin and he can’t help but to suck and lick away at the spots where it gathers. She’s addicting, a craving now, and only in the far recesses of his mind does he ask himself how he’ll stay away. 

What comes from Zatanna’s mouth is akin to birdsong, trills and chirps that warble with every thrust. Every part of her is gorgeous; the way her eyes are lidded, the way her member is undulating against her stomach and the way she mewls when he jerks it in time with every buck into her throbbing heat, the way her scales glitter from the oil glossed over it, the way her wings twitch and jerk. 

They’re a sticky mess, covered in honey and cum, and all Slade can think as he stares down at it is that he would love nothing more to clean it up with his tongue. It’s even a temptation to suck her off again and watch her fall apart. More of the honey oil covers his hand as she comes again, and her cunt squeezes down on him like a vice, milking him as he fills her again. 

She’s rippling, shivering from the stimuli. He leans in to kiss her before rolling her to her stomach. The scales cover around her wings, which are furled up to give him room, and down to her tail, lacing down to the tip. Skimming his hands along her wings, he gathers her hair and uncovers as much of her shoulders as possible, admiring the patterns on her skin. 

_Come on_

Her tone of impatience catches him off guard. “What?”

_Well I thought you were going to make me fall apart_

The jab makes him huff. “Woman, don’t test me.”

_I’m not you’re already failing_

Slade growls, grabbing her hips and pounding into her. The wings stretch out slightly, and she trills as he slams her to the base of his cock. He groans, shuddering as her walls clench down around him. 

 _Is that the best you can_  

Her taunts are a catalyst, and he slings her tail over his shoulder before gripping the haloed horns circling her scalp, using them to pull her back on him. Her ass bounces against his hips, cries and wails spilling from her lips as he drives into her core. 

_Fuckfuckfuck oh godssss Slade gods it feels so amazing_

He can’t disagree with her; she’s clutching him tight, hands gripping his thighs and at his wrists as he fucks her onto his cock. With a scream, she closes around him like a vice, shaking from her orgasm, and he grunts as she pulls him tumbling down the edge with her. 

He presses his forehead between the base of her wings, stopping to get a breath. All of her arms move in unison, pushing him onto his back, and he’s about to ask what’s she doing until he sees the deep ocean color her eyes have taken. Her lips are curled back in an impish smile and his heart slams at the way her fangs poke out. 

 _My turn_  

Her hands pin his wrists to the bed and wrap around his neck once more, this time gentler. Zatanna kisses him over and over, and only now does he notice the way her tongue is forked down the middle. Something wraps around his cock and it takes him accounting for all of her hands for him to realize she’s stroking him with her tentacle, coiled around and twisting with every jerk. It’s a complete turnaround from just a few minutes ago, but it’s so fucking nice to see her back to her confident self with her mischievous grin on her face, hear her chirp and coo in his ear as he can’t help but to groan as she constricts around his cock every time she moves, feel the way her breath ghosts over his skin. 

A breathy gasp slips from her as she lowers herself down, moving her hands from his wrists to brace herself against the bed as she uses the tentacle to dexterously align him to her cunt. He takes the chance to pull her down for a deep kiss, curling a hand around her cock again. Her mouth drops open, more birdsong ringing out as she rocks up and down, grinding against him. She’s drenching him with every movement, wet noises accompanying the smack of skin against scale. A squeeze of his hand has her falter, coating his chest in sticky honey ropes as oil splashes along his cock. The searing heat engulfs him, and he jerks up into her as he comes with a whisper of her name. 

Zatanna collapses into him, quivering against his chest. Slade takes deep breaths, trying to find his way back down to the ground as he holds her close. She’s purring, a constant rumbling that skitters along his skin, and he nestles his nose into her hair, grazing against her ringed horns. A soft trill is how she reacts, stretching herself out almost like a cat before snuggling back in. 

_This is so nice you feel so warm so safe I’ve never felt this before when I’ve been in this body_

“It is nice,” He agrees. 

_Promise?_

“I promise.”

She hums, snapping her fingers. Blankets wrap around them, lights going out as she nuzzles into his neck. He notices the oil seeping into his skin, notices that her scales are shiny yet not glossy. “What a pity.”

Zatanna peers up at him, tilting her head. _What_

“Your oil. I could bottle it up.”

A chime slips from her lips. _This won’t be the last time this happens_

Slade grins, holding her tight. “Glad to know.”

Her wings flap, and she lets out a small mewl. _Tired are you tired too_

“Of a sort.”

She reaches up, kissing him, and the taste of something sharp blooms on his tongue. _Relax and sleep my love my darling my only_

As she says the words, he feels consciousness seep away, and he embraces it as he embraces her. 

* * *

Running up and down the hall wakes him, and he notices that Zatanna isn’t in the bed. He sits up, seeing her leaned against the window with a cigarette holder in hand. She’s human again, her peach pink lips curved into a smile as her electric blue eyes look over to him. “Morning.”

The sound of her voice, audible and cheery, is a welcome one and with a long inhale, he smiles as the scent becomes recognizable. “Morning, darling. Chesspice?”

She nods, letting out a long stream of smoke. “Needed something sweet.”

The word ‘sweet’ makes him chuckle. “After last night, I think my sweet tooth is satisfied for a few days.”

To his amusement, she blushes, staring out the window to avoid eye contact. “I hate you,” She murmurs with a smile. 

Slade slides out of bed, sliding up to her to tug her into his arms. “Sure you do.”

The cigarette disappears and she settles in his hold. “You…” She trails off and laughs. “You really love me, don’t you?”

Slade tilts her head up by her chin. “You don’t even know, Zatanna.” He kisses her forehead, smiling. “There’s nothing that could scare me away.”

“I guess,” She scoffs. “You’ve met two of my exes.”

“Yes, and a third that I have yet to meet that I’m going to use the entrails of to decorate my workshop,” He says matter-of-factly. 

“Usually I’d disapprove, but I can’t find it in myself to do so,” She pouts. 

It makes him laugh, and he turns to grab a shirt and pants. “I’ve corrupted you,” He notes after dressing. 

A snort comes from her, and she folds her arms. “Don’t be so presumptuous. Not everything is about you, Wilson.”

They share a smile, and hers dazzles him beyond words. “C’mere,” He murmurs, pulling her up into his arms, claiming her lips for himself. Her arms wrap around his neck, grinning against his mouth as he presses her against the wall. 

“Slade, stop, we have things to do,” She groans reluctantly. 

“Hush, they can wait.” There’s an impatient knock at the door, and he growls in frustration. “Goddammit.”

“Told you,” She teases, untangling herself from him. “Though, keep that thought on hold. I might get bored in our meeting later and abscond to a closet.” With a wink over the shoulder, she opens the door, revealing Rose leaning on the doorframe. “What do you want, brat?” 

“Hey, uh, where do you keep the spot remover?”

Slade watches as Zatanna takes a deep breath. “What did you do?” She asks, softening the knife in her voice. 

“There’s chocolate in your carpet.” Rose looks down, cheeks blushing red. 

Zatanna stops breathing, and she visibly struggles for words. “What?”

“Cassie and I were on the couch, doing… stuff, and the Nutella jar fell over and the knife fell out and-”

“The living room?” Zatanna’s voice trembles, and she balls her fists up. “My white carpet?!”

“Yeah, the Oriental silk rug!” The fear, the absolute knowledge that she’s dead, can be read in Rose’s eyes, and Slade can’t help but to smile as he watches the two dance around the problem. 

Zatanna opens her mouth, about to snap before closing it after a few moments. “Cassie? Cassie Sandsmark?”

“Uhm,” Rose stutters. “Yeah, we were… talking.”

Zatanna’s lips purse, and she exhales through her nose. “Out. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Rose slinks away, eyes locked on Zatanna as if the older woman will charge after her at any second. Zatanna shuts the door, leaning against with a long groan. “I want to be so mad at her.”

“But you’re not.”

“No.”

“Because you’re happy that she’s back with Sandsmark and you don’t want to ruin the happy feelings of it?”

“Yes.” Zatanna turns, glaring at him. “Stop knowing me so well.”

“Stop being predictable,” He retorts, kissing her temple. “Go be happy for our daughter.”

“You said ‘our’, no takebacks,” Zatanna says, smile blooming on her face as she begins to walk out. “Oh, right.”

As she slips her hand into her pocket, he watches with curiosity. “‘Oh, right’ what?”

She grabs his hand, and with a flourish only a magician could possess, she puts a leather and metal bracelet on his wrist. “A piece of me to be with you always,” She says, pressing a kiss to his palm before leaving him behind. 

Slade examines it closer, surprised when he finds that it’s not metal but made from her scales. They’re just as shiny as they were on her skin, and they’re cool to the touch no matter how long he leaves his finger on one. The sound of a screech echoes down the hall, and he laughs, leaving to investigate just how bad a mess their daughter has gotten into. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An au of an au. Auception.
> 
> I mean it could technically fit my fanon? We'll see how I feel later.


	2. lunar magic - werewolf!Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't the best idea to taunt the resident lycanthrope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random passerby: Do you have a werewolf kink?  
> I have noooo idea what you're talking about, I say as I try to hide my AO3 account.

She should never have goaded him into it. Even if he did have complete and utter control over his wolf, she still shouldn’t have taunted him and insulted him. 

As she comes to the conclusions from the way he shifts from man to beast in under a second, she’s pinned to the ground by one paw, quivering from fear as he glares down at her, teeth bared. 

“I am not foolish, woman,” Slade growls, heat of his breath brushing against her neck. “But you definitely are.”

Zatanna shudders, shutting her eyes as she tries to ignore the way his body is brushing against hers. She can’t help but to lean the slightest into him, and he notices, barking out a laugh. 

“Is that what I smell? Are you wet from this?” He’s smug, trailing a paw up to rub across her neck. “Does the little magician need a good werewolf cock?”

She does. Oh gods, does she need it. The blush that colors her cheeks runs down her neck and she can’t open her eyes lest she makes eye contact with him. Gods know how many nights she fantasized getting pounded by a werewolf, but never did she fantasize about Slade Wilson… The thought should be something that scares her but all she can find is an embarrassing arousal at the idea of him fucking her, knot deep in her pussy. 

A tongue traces around where his paw holds her neck, making her gasp. “What do you say, Zatanna?” He asks, tone low and devilish. “I’ll make it worth your time.”

“I… Yes,” She bites out, gathering the courage to open her eyes. When she does, she’s greeted to the sight of a wolfish grin. 

“Thattagirl,” He rumbles, using a claw to rip open her shirt and corset. The paw on her neck slips down to caress her breast, pads brushing against her nipple and sending electricity down her spine. Her hands move to run through his fur, and it’s the softest she’s ever felt. He growls as she caresses down his neck, darting down to swirl his tongue around her nipple and the rough buds stimulate her in a way she never thought could be possible. He moves to the other, grinning as she moans from his ministrations. The feeling of liquid between her thighs makes her blush again, and as he trails down her stomach with nips to her skin, the way he eyes her lets it be known he can smell her. Gods, just let him fuck her and let the embarrassment be over…

Zatanna thinks her prayer is answered when he cuts a slit into her fishnets, but her heart slams as he lets out a soft growl. “You smell delicious, witch.”

Does he… no, he’s not going to…

Her thoughts are proven wrong as Slade licks at her petals, and she squeals, burying her head into her hands. This is so wrong, and that very idea keeps sending jolts of arousal down to the apex of her thighs. She shouldn’t be letting her almost enemy do this to her, but the way he snarls and digs his snout into her cunt even more is intoxicating, and the way his claws dig into her hips and ass as he holds her down to feast on her doesn’t help anything either. His tongue prods at her entrance and she peeks out from behind her hands in morbid ecstasy as he starts fucking her with his tongue, golden eye looking up at her as he drags it against her g-spot. The more essence that leaks out, the more eager he is to lick it away, and with a tumble, she moans as she orgasms, walls tightening around his tongue. The vibrations of his growl prolong it, and she’s sucking in air as best as she can as he continues the onslaught. A furry digit caresses along the inside of her thigh and she swallows a gasp as it slips inside her pussy just as he switches his attention to her neglected clit, nuzzling into it with his nose. It feels like forever since she’s been given this kind of treatment, and as he works another finger inside, she realizes she’s never had it before. 

He’s panting against her clit, hot puffs tingling on her nerves, and she’s coming again, clamping down on his fingers. Her legs wrap around his head, hands buried in his fur as she tries her best to grind out the rest of her pleasure, chasing after the high without even thinking about it. To her surprise, it only makes him push deeper, and her entire body goes slack as another orgasm sweeps through her body. 

Shivers run up and down Zatanna as she tries to recenter herself back into reality. She looks down to see Slade resting his head on her belly, smirk on his face. “Oh, bite me,” She mutters. 

“I’m going to do a lot more than that, witch,” He retorts, looming over her. “You’re not going to walk for days.”

Her eyes glance down, and the sight of his cock dries out her mouth. It’s longer than any she’s ever been with, any she’s ever seen, thicker as well. The sight of the knot at the base has her heart spiking and she looks back up to see him watching her with amusement in his eye. Words are stolen from her as he slowly grinds against her, and she groans as the tip catches on her entrance and slips in. Each inch feels like it’s going to be the last that fits, but only when he’s bottomed out does it feel like she’s filled just a little too full. “Oh, gods,” Zatanna chokes out. 

“Fuck, you fit perfectly.” His voice is deep and guttural, claws digging into the floor besides her head. “Like you were made for my cock.”

The words plunge her deep into lust, and all it takes is one feeble rock of her hips for him to start pounding into her heat. Her mouth is agape, streams of mewls and whimpers falling from it as he drags her hips to his, crushing them together. He nuzzles into her neck, tongue darting out to lick away sweat collecting at the junction of her neck and shoulder. The carnal snarls that come from him add to her hazy feelings, and ecstasy coils itself tighter and tighter in her loins until it kinks itself up, satisfaction barely out of reach. Her whine grabs his attention and he tilts her head towards him. “What, little witch?”

“N-need more,” She manages to whisper. 

Slade stills, quite the opposite of what she needs, but the thought is shoved to the side when he bends her legs, ankles resting on his chest. Gods, he is fucking massive when she compares her size to his. He studies her for a second, seemingly searching for something before driving into her. 

It feels like the earth under her is shattering as she moans loudly. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to have found, as he grabs her thighs and fucks her harder with a devilish smirk. Her back is arched, spine locked as everything flies apart from behind her closed eyes. To her extreme shame and arousal, she starts to soak his cock, drenching him with her essence as he continues to grind against her and coax more out of her. 

The assault doesn’t let up, turning every thrust into a chained orgasm. “So tight, so fucking good,” Slade rasps. “Gonna fill you up, make you mine.” The rhythm of his hips stutters, and with a carnal grunt, he comes, slamming into her. The feeling of his knot catching on her entrance is a foreign delight, and moreso the feeling of being spread open as it pops in. The air is filled with the scent of sex with an underlying musk that she’s smelled on him before, only fainter. His eye is closed as he grinds down, and she moans at the feeling of being filled with more cum with every roll of his hips. 

She feels like the kind of mess she dreamed of when she touched herself all those lonely nights; the fact that it’s Slade Wilson is starting to become a pointless matter. He opens his eye, peering down at her with an expression she’s never seen on him before, human or wolf. His knot starts to deflate, and he rolls to the side, letting out a long groan as he morphs back to human. A breeze rolls through the window and she shivers and sighs at it. “Someone probably heard us,” She grumbles. 

Slade snorts, standing to snag a pair of pants he has hidden in his desk. “Maybe you shouldn’t start things with a werewolf then. Especially one in rut.”

“Rut?!” Zatanna covers her face, groaning in guilt. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be,” He dismisses. “I’ll be up in my room for the rest of the week.”

As he leaves, she almost says something, but everything she thinks of doesn’t seem right. She weaves clothes around herself, sighing as she waves away the scraps of her old ones, trying to pretend it covers up the emptiness she feels inside.

* * *

She’s been trying to sleep for three hours. 

All Zatanna has done is toss and turn, but she can’t seem to find the right slipstream of exhaustion for her to fall asleep. She knows why, she knows very damn well why, but she chases the thoughts away as soon as they come like pests. With a frustrated grumble, she sits up, summoning a starorb to accompany her down. As she heads out the door, she passes his door, and the thoughts scamper back tenfold. 

_ If only he could’ve held me. If only he could’ve been sweeter. If only we could actually try to be functioning lovers. If only if only if only.  _

She shakes her head, continuing to the kitchen for tea. It does not help soothe her in even the slightest and the entire moment sours her mood further as she heads back to bed with another cup in hand and a bar of chocolate next to it. Halfway through the candy, the feeling of irritation grows too heavy and she huffs as she sets it down. She can’t keep dealing with this and she throws her robe on. 

Never does it occur to her what he may be doing behind closed doors until after she knocks. The sound of things banging around hangs for a second before he opens the door, glowering at her. “What do you want?” He asks stiffly. 

“You and I are not finished,” Zatanna hisses. “How dare you just use me and walk away like that? I am not-”

She’s jerked into the room, pushed against the door as he rests both hands on it right next to her head. “I walked away,” Slade growls. “Because it was dangerous for us to do and even more dangerous to continue.”

The fact that he only has a blanket slung around his waist is foremost on her mind, a huge distraction from their conversation. “You didn’t hurt me,” She defends. 

He answers back with a snort. “We do anything more and I will.”

As he backs away, the thought that she’s been staying away from comes back to her and she finally considers it. The only reason she’s never fantasized about him is because she’s afraid of the possibility of loving him, and gods, does she love him. Gods, is she afraid of the implications by it, afraid of what it means. She peeks up from her eyelashes as she lets the robe fall, watching his eye dart down to fully take in the amount of skin her tank and panties don’t cover. It’s thrilling to feel him look, feel him wanting her as he’s drawn back in, running a hand down her side. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” He rumbles. “You deserve better.”

“I deserve what I want,” Zatanna replies, crossing her arms. “Or are you not-?”

He kisses her, pressing her against the door again as his lips move with hers. It’s like thunder rolling along her tongue, rain sprinkling along her skin, lightning flashing in her veins. She never thought he’d kiss her, but she enjoys every moment, every taste, every part of her lips against his lips. His hands drift to cup her ass and lift her, moving back to sit on the bed. The scent of musk is strong; he must be in the peak of his rut. 

“Stop me, please,” Slade whispers. “I don’t want to make you do anything.”

She doesn’t do anything except pin him down, smiling as she pulls her tank off and bares her breasts. “I won’t do something if I don’t want to.” 

He lets out a long breath, hesitance showing as he reaches to caress her cheek. She nuzzles into it before kissing the palm and looking down at him. “Come on. Don’t hold back on me.”

“You know what they’ll say about you,” He warns. 

“Let them,” Zatanna replies. “In fact, I want to hear you say it.”

He sighs in irritation. “Woman…”

“Hush.” She parts the blanket, wetting her lips as she stares at his throbbing cock. He stills, waiting for her to do something, anything, and he lets out a hiss when she kisses the head. It spurs her on further, bending to lick up and down the shaft before guiding as much of the length into her mouth as she can. His hands fly to her hair, bunching it as she slides back and forth, tongue swirling around the shaft. Pulling back further, she sucks away at the head, drawing out a low groan from him. The noises she’s making are obscene, short gasps mixed with wet suckling that sizzles down to her clit. Without warning, he pushes her back roughly. Looking up shows his eye from its usual earthy brown to a shining gold, smoldering at her. “No more,” He growls. 

She leans back on her knees, yelping when he pulls her onto her back, head buried into pillows. “Did I do something wrong?” She asks, trying to keep the knowing smile away. 

“Vixen,” He snarls, slipping her panties off in one move. “You know damn well what you did.”

She’s about to retort but it all leaves her as he devours her pussy. His lips wrap around her clit, tongue dabbing at it as he circles her entrance with his thumb. It’s torture as he pins her down, using dexterity he didn’t have as a wolf to draw orgasms out of her with his mouth. She can’t help but to let out keening cries with every break, much to his obvious pleasure, and any words she tries to say fall away as he drives two fingers into her heat. Cloud nine seems to be far below her as she grinds against his hand, a disconnection that makes her feel near invincible. The ability to feel embarrassment as she squirts all over his face goes just as quick as it takes for him to lick it away from his lips. 

Slade moves up, pulling his hand away and kissing up her body inch by inch, pausing to capture a nipple between his lips. His teeth graze the bud, shooting teasing sparks of pleasure throughout her. “You’re being too slow,” Zatanna whines. 

“I’m holding back every hair of fur to enjoy you. Give me time, sweetheart.” It’s a plea, a soft whisper that reveals more than he intends to. Instead of continuing anymore, he leans in to kiss her, and it’s worlds apart from when he kissed her before. Before, it was full of passion and heat; now, it’s safety and tranquility and it feels like everything’s right in the world. She feels him brush against her core and he pulls back to look at her. “May I?” He asks, and there’s such hesitance in his voice that shows the rawness of his emotions. There are no words she can muster, so she simply nods. 

Even human, he’s still larger than anyone she’s been with, but this is more comfortable than when the wolf filled her. It’s the other side of fairytale bliss that makes her feel like she’s being showered in reverence. His lips move against her neck, small pecks that melt her inside. He rocks into her with the gentleness of a virgin’s first time, tenderness in every movement. Molten lava flows through her, each stroke raising her higher and higher until it spills over, core quaking as she comes with a small cry. 

“Gods, woman,” Slade grunts, stilling inside her. “I could get lost in you for weeks.” The way he says it is a confession, a dirty secret he’s been carrying around with him for years, burdened by the sin of it. 

All Zatanna can do is wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He’s making her lose her mind, desperate to feel like he’s left brandings on her skin. By the way he’s holding onto her like she’ll slip away at a moment’s notice, she hazards a guess that the feeling is mutual. 

The hands at her thighs squeeze down and he pulls away, grimacing in pain. “I can’t keep it down, Zatanna.”

She gives him a cheeky grin, following him up and caressing down his cheek. “You act like I’m trying to avoid it. We’ll deal with emotions later. For now…” She leans back on her elbows, whispering a spell that covers her in a full body harness, twirling a leash connected to her collar between her fingers. “Let’s get you through this rut, yeah?”

The effect is instant; the shift is faster than before, and the sight of him covered in fur  and heavy dick between his legs sends a flurry of excitement to her cunt. A furry paw rips the leash out of her hand and he barks out a laugh. “You don’t know when to stop, do you?” He rasps, tongue darting out to lick his muzzle. “Cute witch who thinks she can handle a knot.”

“I know I can.” Her breath is stolen away when he yanks on the leash, pulling her into his grasp. He positions her just above his thick cock and, from his knowing smirk, purposely teases her by brushing the tip against her drooling pussy. 

“I can feel your cunt begging for my cock, witch.” Just the tip enters and she’s convulsing around him, trying to greedily swallow more. “I’ve turned you into a little knotslut, haven’t I?” The word is like a catalyst, blush spreading along her body as blood rushes through her, roaring through her ears. “Proud of it, aren’t you? You just love the idea of being fucked full of a knot, don’t you? Everyone’s going to take one look at you and know your cunt is wrecked for me and only for me. They’ll know you’re my little knotslut.”

The only way she can respond is by whimpering as he lowers her down, split apart inch by inch until he’s buried all of his fat cock in her. Her hands scramble to find hold at his shoulders, nails digging in as he tests a shallow thrust. She peers up at him from her eyelashes, enticing a growl out of him. 

“I’ll ruin you for anyone else,” He rumbles, sliding back out slowly before plunging back in. 

“I’d like to see you try,” She croaks. 

With a snarl, he pounds into her, setting a vicious pace that she can barely catch her breath from. All she can do is clutch at his arms, hard moans coming from her as he nails deep inside her. Her breasts skim against his fur, her nipples caressed by the softness with every stroke. His tongue laps away at her neck, brushing along nerves that add more fuel to the fire. He hums, slowing the pace down before withdrawing and pushing her to her stomach.

“Let’s try this,” Slade says, with the promise for more in his smug tone. Zatanna raises her hips, knowing that the show of submission will spur him on. It works as desired; he snaps his teeth and barks out a laugh. “Good little witch.”

The slide in feels different from before; his cock massages all the right places, flinging her further towards combustion, and at the first thrust, she cries out as a forceful orgasm rolls through her. Her walls squeeze around him like a vice, and he prolongs it by continuing his vicious fucking. The collar around her throat tightens as he pulls back, using the leash to pull her back and forth on his cock, just as she intended. She’s bouncing on his cock, moaning through the aftershocks as the tapered head slams against her cervix, causing her to spasm around him. 

A threatening growl rips out of his throat and he drops the leash in favor of wrapping his paw around her throat, claws tickling at her skin. “You drive me mad, Zatanna. It’s all I’ve been able to do to not mate you and make you mine. Your scent is like storms and tea and spun sugar on my tongue.”

“Then make me yours,” She murmurs, running her hand along the back of his. “Mark me. Sink those teeth into me. Fill your knotslut full.”

A loose thrust into her and he’s snarling, cock throbbing as cum pumps into her. The feeling of his digits dancing on her clit makes her gasp, and the violent shove of his engorged knot into her cunt makes her scream as she feels herself shatter and become whole in a neverending ouroboros. She can feel him grinding out more of his cum, panting as he squeezes at her hip. “You mean it?” It takes a second to realize what he means before she nods as best as she can, and with a soft groan, he bites into her neck. 

The pain is a jarring contrast from the pleasure she’s feeling, spiking through the waves. A soothing tongue laps at the wound, and she groans softly as she still feels him filling her full. 

“I’m not done yet,” He murmurs into her ear. 

“I didn’t expect you to be,” She purrs. 

He rolls onto his back, member slipping out as he does so, and tugs her on top of him. “Show me how much you like this cock, knotslut.”

“With pleasure.” 

She roams her hands up her sides, caressing her curves before cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples enough to draw a moan out of herself. Paws to the side grip the sheets as he watches her show, understanding the silent agreement: look, don’t touch. Her right hand travels down, fingers spreading her lips before teasing at her clit. They’re both panting from her actions, and with a hard pinch, she shudders as an orgasm washes over her. 

“Please, Zatanna…” He groans, humping against her backside, leaving sticky precum along her spine. 

Instead of relieving him, she giggles, leaning back and spreading her legs more to show off her cunt, his cum drizzling out of her. “You can be patient,” She coos, sliding a finger down to tease at her core. “Enjoy the show.” Two of her fingers slide in, a far cry from what he could be filling her with, but it’s fun to watch his tongue loll out as he watches, lust filling his eyes as she pushes three digits into her greedy pussy. “Let me give you something to remember on those lonely nights.”

Her words are what snaps him to attention, and he’s snarling as he turns her around, lifting her like a feather as he positions her over his pulsing bestial length. “If you think I’m going to be lonely after this, you must be mistaken.”

She props herself up, handing him the leash as she envelops him once more. “And when you’re gone from me on those contract trips?”

The tapered tip brushes against her cervix as she sinks down and she chokes down a scream from the overloading ecstasy. “I’ll be trying to kill whoever I can to get back to your waiting arms,” He says, voice husky and cracked. The twisted sentiment needles her heart, and the gasp she lets out is twofold as he pulls back on the leash, guiding her up and down as she impales herself down. Every pierce makes her gush more cream out, matting his fur in only a few seconds. He moves, planting his feet down, and she’s confused for a moment before he drives up inside of her, sheathing all of his massive thickness in her folds, and the scream she’d been holding back escapes as she shatters. Her bones almost liquify, and the only thing that catches her is his chest as he sits up to take control. The claws at her thighs threaten to break skin as he slams her down over and over. His rhythm changes, gliding against all the right places as he licks away at her neck. “Close,” Slade huffs before angling deeper to ram her g-spot, knot teasing at her nether lips. “Beg for it,” He growls over her cries of ecstasy. 

“Knot me, please plug me with your knot,” She cries. 

The words are better than magic; with one last stroke, he’s howling, stuffing her full. A copious amount of cum floods her and she can tell it’s his last for a while. All it takes is a blink and time slips away from her; when she opens them, they’re both laying on their sides, Slade nosing into her hair with both of his arms wrapped around her. His knot is still plugging her full, and she can hear the sound of his tail shuffling against the sheets from his content. It pulls a smile from her lips and she cuddles into him further, letting out a small gasp as the knot rubs against her before shrinking. 

“I caught you fair and I’m not letting go,” He purrs after shifting back. 

“Wouldn’t want you to,” She replies. “Keep me knotted up as long as you want.”

“Then you’re here forever.” He caresses down her throat, a seemingly innocent movement, but she can read the possessiveness behind it. “You’re mine.”

“Do I have any say in the matter?” She teases. 

He pulls her on top of his chest. “What do you want?” He asks, brushing her hair aside in a warming gesture. 

Instead of answering with words, she kisses him, trapping him as she tongues at his lips. When she pulls back, they’re both panting from the heat of it. “Does that answer your question?” 

“Yes.” He pulls her in for another kiss, teeth clashing together in the ferocity of it. “You’ll never leave?”

“Not on my life,” She confirms, pulling him closer until there’s not even a hair of space between them as they kiss again.

* * *

As soon as she steps foot into the kitchen, the sound of cereal pouring into bowls stops. 

Joey regards with curiosity, and his sister stares at her with fascination. “Zee…?” Rose says. 

If she looks how she feels, they both know exactly what’s happened within the last twenty four hours. Instead of answering back, she moves to pour a glass of juice from the fridge. Zatanna hears footsteps and ignores her saving grace coming through the door, stopping when he sees his children staring at him. “What?” When they say nothing, presumably substituting words with a glare, he scoffs. “She started it.”

She turns, offended by his recount of details. “I’m not the one who shifted from a simple jest!”

Slade smiles as he grabs a drink out of the fridge. “And we’re just going to ignore what happened after that?”

She can’t face him or the siblings, her cheeks red with embarrassment. As he walks back up the stairs, he calls out “I’ll be in my room.”

The siblings turn from where he left to her, and she quickly follows his escape route. “I’ll be-”

“In his room?” Rose quips, looking completely fed up with the whole ordeal. 

“Anywhere but here,” Zatanna huffs before going back up. When she knocks on his door, he opens it with a grin. 

“I thought that went as well as it could,” Slade reasons. 

“Just shut up and fuck me until I can’t remember that just happened,” Zatanna grumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a follow up to Alien!Zatanna but hey it's something


	3. silent magic - symbiote!Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to feel in control of your body when you're sharing it for two. Even less out of control when both of you want the same thing, but only one of you has any impulse control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't expect Venom to come out and not have me write some kind of symbiote fic.

Every Magi is born with a companion, a guardian; never two are exactly alike. It is a long tradition and symbiotic relationship between the two species to ensure survival for both. The symbiotes are born defenseless, depending on the Magi child for sustenance and survival and in turn, protect the Magi from all things dangerous.

Except for what they deem fit for adrenaline.

Except for trying to encourage sexual encounters with ex-mercenaries.

“Stop it,” Zatanna grits out, whispering to the dark shimmering tendril twisting inside her blouse. “He is merely here because Rose hired him to be. He is not a plaything-”

_He looks like a plaything._

Zatanna purses her lips at the interruption. “Not for us. For you,” She quickly stammers out to correct herself.

_Child, we have been one since our creation. We know when you lie to us._

Her cheeks warm at the prospect of lying in bed with him, symbiote acting for the both of them… “He's not a distraction we can afford.”

 _Neither truth or lie,_ Plague hums. _You weren't ever like this with any other._

“I…” Any other person never intrigued her like this. She could smell the power simmering under the surface of his skin, could see the minute muscle twitches that show that yes indeed, she still has an alluring effect on even the toughest of mercenaries, and he just has a certain aura about him that promises more than just a good time, in and out of bed. “It's nothing.”

 _Lies again._ Plague rubs a tendril along her cheek, a typical sign of affection from the symbiote. _You need to treat yourself, sweetling._

“He’s not a treat,” She corrects, fixing papers in her bin. “Not for me, and I'm not going to ruin everything I've built to get you a snack.”

_He is not just a snack, he is a four course meal._

“He's the one who threw me into the Void.”

 _He only_ looks _like the one who threw you into the Void._ The symbiote wraps itself snugly under her breasts, simulating a hug. _He could be better._

“Or he could be even worse than the time traveler version of himself.”

 _Then we eat him,_ They coo.

She smiles, despite herself. “You're such a bad influence.” As always.

 _Just want to see you happy, winter girl. Your heart is frozen to romance._ While not entirely inaccurate, it's still a thought that miffs her. _He looks like the perfect summer boy to melt you, inside and out._

She turns her chair to stare out of the window at where he is. Melt her emotions until she's soft and head over heels in love, and melt her on her sheets until she's a gooey mess. It's enough of a thought that she can feel wetness pooling between her thighs. “We’re done with this conversation,” Zatanna grits out.

She won't think about the possibility any longer; she can't afford the distraction of her symbiote-fueled lust when there's bigger things at play. Nevertheless, even the small interest she has in Slade Wilson is already like playing with fire, especially with Plague around to encourage her. The symbiote twists around her ribcage before humming. _Hungry._

“You always are,” Zatanna retorts before pulling out a chocolate bar from her desk.

* * *

She makes it to five months before he finds out about Plague.

“What was _that_?”

Zatanna hangs her head, feeling him stare at her back as she slowly retracts the long tendril of symbiotic web. They're on a rooftop, far above from where the fight was, and as soon as a Necro cultist aimed a gun at Slade's head, she'd been in action, sweeping him up with one fluid motion. “He almost had a headshot on you.”

“That's not what I'm asking, Zatanna.” It's said with a quiet worry. “You've never done that before. Not with that…power.”

A breath she didn't know she was holding fights to escape her lungs, and she lets it out. Her blood is running cold, colder than how Plague usually prefers, and there's a pit in her stomach from dread. “I…” Her mouth runs dry in fear, and it's only now hitting her like a meteor that she cared a lot more about him finding out than she thought.

 _No more hiding now, sweetling._ Plague is smug and satisfied with every step he takes closer.

“It's just magic,” She finally dismisses, voice trained to be even. As soon as the last word leaves her, the symbiote explodes to the surface, overtaking her. “No, not this way!” She gasps, fighting against Plague from inside.

_No, we refuse to watch you deny yourself anymore. Deny us that satisfaction._

Plague devours her, angrier than usual, weaving themselves around her to form their usual balanced form. Her body is covered by a dark purple catsuit, dark enough to be mistaken as black, and over that is a tailcoat with a hood that ends at her navel, gleaming white teeth covering the rim of it. She feels Plague’s tongue wrap around her waist like a sash, and the inky wings on her back flutter before settling. The mask forms over her face last, before Plague turns on their feet. _“Hello, summer boy,”_ They purr.

“Zatanna…?”

 _“She is still here, fighting futilely and reluctantly and with less energy than she usually does. We are here to tell you that we are more than magic. We are her guardian, her protector, her friend, a last of defense. Everything she has done, we have done as well with her. But we digress, that is not the issue at point. What is at point is that she is much in denial of her feelings for you, and we tire of watching her abstain when she has such a treat in front of herself.”_ Plague stalks up to him, and to his credit, Slade stands there stonefaced, betraying no emotion. _“She wants you, summer boy. And as much as she can deny it, we can smell that you want her too.”_

Slade closes his eye for a few seconds, thinking before he opens it. “Give me back my magician.”

Zatanna, as trapped as she is, feels her heart flutter at the sound of possession. _My magician,_ he had said.

Plague throws their head back, their laugh like a bird. _“How bold. Keep in mind, she carries us. We are always with her. But maybe we'll let you fight us for her.”_

The mask crawls down to join her tailcloak, and she's left face to face with him, her lips quivering as his body relaxes in relief. “Are you okay?” Slade asks, softer than what she would expect.

“I'm fine,” She mutters, throwing her hood down. “Just angry.”

_Oh hush, winter girl._

“About your…friend?”

“Plague is no friend of mine right now.” She crosses her arms, still frustrated when the symbiote doesn't sink back into her skin. “Go away,” She growls at her arm.

_No, you need us for courage._

“I don't need for any sort of thing,” Zatanna hisses.

Slade's lips twitch in amusement. “Is this what you deal with on a constant?”

“There’s usually more silence on my end,” Zatanna bites out. “But _someone_ decided to out themselves.”

“Because you don't want to tell me you like me,” He responds.

It's said so casual she almost doesn't notice. “Yes- wait, no, no!” A tendril starts to wrap itself around her mouth as soon as she lies and she pulls at it. “Alright, fine, fine. Yes. Yes, I…am interested in you.”

“Why did you wait to say anything?” He asks gently.

She motions to the tailcloak. “Less than typical problems? Not to mention your family-”

“You mean my children? The ones who constantly tease us about such things and have actively suggested it?”

It's true, and while they both know it, she presses on. “Plague is always with me.”

Slade crosses his arms, shaking his head. “It's something that can be worked out.”

She panics, losing all of her excuses as soon as she has them. “You don't even like me that way.”

Before she can even register it, Slade sweeps her into his arms and presses his lips to hers. It's euphoric, better than anything she's ever imagined, and she wraps her arms around his neck to angle him closer. He pulls back, eyeing her viciously.

_Do it._

Zatanna gasps softly, looking at him. It's temptation and desire and lust all bundled into one choice, and she hesitates for a second-

_Do it!_

“You really want this?” She asks, needing the extra validation.

“Shift us back to the loft so I can show you just how much I do.” It's said as a growl, hard and rough, a promise for the same treatment.

_Doitdoitdoitdoitdoit_

It takes just a whisper and they're back in her room, stumbling back onto her bed. Plague shoots out, catching the both of them so they're balanced. Zatanna feels something connected to her wrist, and she looks up to see a tendril wrapped around it to connect to the bedpost. “Let go,” She mutters as she pulls her wrist.

_“You want this, winter girl. Don't lie to us.”_

“Would you let her go if she was uncomfortable?” Slade asks, brow furrowed at the gooey astral being sitting on her shoulder that is Plague. “I won't take advantage of her because of you.”

“Yes, they would,” Zatanna sighs. “Plague comes off strong, but they wouldn't force me into something that I didn't want to do.”

“Promise?”

She nods faintly, still avoiding his eyesight.

Slade grabs her other wrist, pinning it at the same level as the other, grabbing her attention. “Then they have the right idea.” Plague hooks the other wrist to the post as well, keeping her hands immobilized. “Perfect,” He rasps as he spreads his hands over her chest. The suit crawls away from where he touches, leaving her skin bare to him to kiss and suck away at. Plague is practically singing in her head from the sensation, and she feels how tendrils slip underneath his clothing with the aim to strip him of them. His jacket falls to the ground with his pants, and when his shirt gets tugged off, he gives her a toothy grin. “I'm liking your friend more and more.”

 _“Happy to help,”_ Plague lilts from her shoulder as a small astral being. _“We can do so much more. Teach you much about our winter girl.”_

“Oh?” Slade moves back up to drink the sight of her in. “Show me.”

The feeling of the symbiote purring vibrates all over, making her shiver. _“For starters…”_ Part of her suit morphs into slender hands, cupping Zatanna’s breasts gently. _“She loves when her breasts are worshipped.”_ Appendages akin to fingers pinch her nipples, rolling them around as she moans and rolls her hips from the sensation. _“She even enjoys…”_ The fingers pull hard, and Zatanna chokes back a yelp from the pleasure-pain. _“Roughness.”_

“How much?” Slade traces down her stomach with his fingers, enjoying how she shivers.

Zatanna squeaks as she's twisted over by her wrist, face into the pillows and tendrils pulling her hips up. It's a compromising position as the symbiotic suit fades to show her ass and netherlips to him, and her cheeks heat in a furious blush. She hasn't groomed in forever, and they know how she likes to present herself trimmed and proper during sex. “Plague, I swear-”

A tendril strikes against her ass, cutting off her words into a low moan. _“Enough to leave faint bruises. Our favorite is when her thighs are covered in pretty marks.”_ Zatanna groans as something brushes against her opening. _“She is already wet from this. Denied herself so long from any pleasures of flesh,”_ Plague muses. _“And it does not help that you are here, in the flesh, visibly needing her like a parched man in the desert and water. Yes, little winter girl wants to be shown off, wants the admiration.”_ Tendrils curls around his shoulders and Zatanna can taste his skin through them as if it was her own tongue. _“For tonight, she wants you to take your time, summer boy.”_

His hands grip her thighs, and she feels his next words against her skin. “I plan to do much more than that.” His tongue brushes against her lips, licking away at the juices already collecting there before diving in for more. She jumps at the feeling, legs moving away and shutting him out, and Slade lets out an irritated growl. “Plague?”

 _“Yes?”_ The symbiote answers with glee.

“Spread her.”

She can hear their maniacal laughter in her head before symbiotic threads wrap around the bottom bedposts, pulling her legs apart. Hands grab at her waist and he doubles down on his efforts, tongue thrusting shallowly into her core before swiping over her clit, drawing a shuddering gasp from her lungs.

 _“She loves her clitoris played with. There is a certain kind of orgasm you can only draw from there. It is quite nice to watch her go through it,”_ Plague hums.

“Traitor,” Zatanna hisses before moaning at the feeling of him tonguing at her clit more. She has no control over the symbiote now, otherwise she'd be twisting and grinding down his tongue the way she needed it. That being said, she would never guessed that Slade had oral skills like this. Her stomach spasms quickly, and she realizes to her embarrassment just how good his game really is. “Slade, I'm gonna-” Lips wrap around her clit and start sucking, and she shouts as she comes, trying her best to stop from drowning him in her essence.

 _“Move up, summer boy, she can sate that thirst of yours,”_ Plague directs.

He listens, and with a circle of his thumb over her clit, she’s squirting into his lips. The feeling of his mouth drinking from her is downright filthy, and she struggles against the bonds as he devours her. “That wasn't it, was it?” He whispers.

 _“No, try again.”_ Tendrils wrap around her breasts before latching on with suckers, drawing pitiful whimpers out of her. _“We have a few tricks up our sleeve.”_

As soon as he touches her pearl again, a forceful orgasm makes her moan lowly, head falling into the pillows. She can feel the pressure of something much stronger building in her loins, a stirring that threatens to completely overtake her. “Please, more, fuuuck…”

_“She is not usually so loud. You must be doing something right.”_

She feels his mouth twist into a smirk as he rapidly nips and flicks her clit.

It raises her higher…

A slim tendril slinks around the curve of her ass before teasing at her back entrance. Slade twists himself to lay under her, pulling her hips towards him before resuming his assault. The tendril rubs along her rim before slowly easing in, stealing her breath out.

Even higher…

Two fingers slide into her cunt, a third added when she pulses around him. She feels full between the tendril in her ass softly thrusting inside her compared to the digits that so cruelly prod at her g-spot. The suckers on her nipples intensify in strength, following the rhythm of the tendril. _“Up, summer boy, she's close,”_ Plague chokes out.

Zatanna cries out as she’s spun again onto her back, given only a split second reprieve before he's back to ravaging her, hands drifting to cup her ass. It's a particular swirl of his tongue that makes her reach her peak, her entire frame tensing up.

Falling.

She shatters, ecstasy washing over every nerve on her body as she writhes in his hands, cries and screams spilling from her lips. Plague themselves is growling and hissing from how good it is, releasing the tendrils from the bedpost and from her. Kisses to her neck are what brings her down from her cloud, and she blinks a few times as everything decelerates in her vision. “That…” Zatanna pants, out of air too soon. “...was amazing.”

“‘Was’?” Slade kisses her, the sweet taste of her still lingering, before laying on his side and pulling her in tightly. His hands wander, caressing her in places that make her heart race. “We’re not done yet.”

“You're right,” She agrees as she repositions herself between his legs. “I believe I owe you.”

Slade shakes his head. “Zee, you don't have to-”

With a flick of her wrist, an inky strand of black wraps itself around his mouth. “Hush,” She chastises.

 _“Much more confident now, my sweetling?”_ Plague purrs in her ear.

“Much. Now help me.” Tendrils slip underneath his boxer briefs, pulling them off to reveal the thick cock trapped underneath. Her pussy aches at the sight of it, desperate to feel it stuffed to the last inch inside of her. With a lick of her lips, she bends and trails her tongue along the underside of it, smiling as Slade groans from behind his gag. His cockhead is slathered in precum, a tasty saltiness that she licks away with relish. “Delicious.”

Slade gives her a tender look, carding his hand through her hair as she sucks the tip between her plush lips. It pops out of her mouth and she winks at him before grabbing his cock by the base and sucking him down, setting a steady rhythm. The hand in her hair clenches down and with another wave, she wraps his wrists together. “You act as if I haven't played this game before,” Zatanna retorts as she pulls back, squeezing him between her breasts. His reaction is priceless; eye widening and hands scrambling to grab any part of her. “You want to see how it'd be everyday life with me?”

He doesn't even hesitate to nod, only desperately trying to grind against her chest. The webbing around his wrists pulls back, trapping his hands above his head.

“Good.”

She guides his cock into her mouth once more, pausing for just a second when the head of his cock bumps the back of her throat before pushing farther. He braces his feet against the mattress before thrusting up, bottoming out inside of her mouth. The sound of his muffled moans is a catalyst, a spark that ignites the side of her that she's been holding back since he first pinned her to the bed. Tendrils slither over his thighs, circling them before pulling him taut against the bed. She _should_ stop and make him beg for more, beg for anything, as payback for conspiring against her earlier, but she's softened by the way his eye is glazed over and the way his body is pliant underneath her touch.

 _Heart like melted snow,_ Plague hums in her mind. _You have the summer boy wrapped around your finger._

 _And I around his,_ She thinks as she caresses up his leg. A tendril follows her trail, diverting to wrap around the base of his cock when she caresses his stomach. He tenses when it brushes against his entrance, looking at her with surprise. “I can stop it if you want,” She assures him.

In turn, Slade shakes his head, wiggling his hips in an effort to sink down onto the slimy tendril. It slips in, and he lets out a small grunt as the tendril works itself inside. She shivers as she feels how tight he is, and how eager he is for it as well. Plague laughs deeply before Zatanna is pulled forward, close enough that his cock leaves a smatter of precum when it bumps into the round of her belly. The tendril shallowly thrusting inside of him slows as it attaches itself above her clit, shaping itself downwards until it thrusts into her dripping core.

“Are you really trying for a strapless dildo here, Plague?” Zatanna bites out. The sensation of the tendril burying itself into her, warm and gooey, couples with getting fucked by the tendril as it widens to fill and stretch her cunt, and it's only added onto the feeling of being inside of him. She feels like the embodiment of lust, drenched in sex and sweat.

 _“We have not found anyone to try it yet.”_ Plague crawls up his cock, enveloping it in a symbiotic sleeve. Slade groans again, lower and needier, and the echoes of his dick throbbing in the sleeve makes Zatanna nearly desperate. _“No one has known about us until now. Everyone wins from this.”_

Zatanna hesitates, looking up at him to make sure. He's even more frantic now, shuddering in desperation from the little relief Plague is feeding him, but he meets her eye and nods. With caution, she tests a small rock of her hips against him, and they both moan as the symbiote slides into them from the motion. The sleeve on his cock is shifting constantly, like he's already pummeling inside of her cunt, and Zatanna shivers as she feels how he pulses in need, grinding against the wall of the symbiote. It's almost too good to continue, but she makes small saws back and forth, closing her eyes and digging her nails into his thighs to try and focus on pleasing the both of them. It begins to be too little, not satisfying the itch she has carried for too many years, so she squeezes down and starts to pound into him harder, moaning as her end of the symbiote brushes against her cervix with each thrust. Her sensitive clit brushes against a spot of symbiote that's textured with tiny bumps, making her hips shake every time she bottoms out inside him. Each stroke is lightning in her veins, feeding both her and Plague with a furious lust that makes her go even faster. The muscles in his body tense, and a loud muffled scream accompanies the cum gushing inside the sleeve. He twitches as the sleeve continues to twist around his cock, whines slipping from the gag as he fights against the bonds to escape the overstimulation. Claws extend from her hands and she splays one over his stomach, gathering his attention.

**_“We'll have our way.”_ **

Zatanna can feel how the words so effortlessly slip out of her mouth, spurred on by Plague, and she tightens the strands that hold Slade down before ferally fucking into him. Blood rushes back to his dick, and the symbiotic sleeve renews its efforts to milk him for all he's worth. She lets out inhuman rasps and hisses as she loses herself in him, stuttering as a wave of sheer pleasure melts her inside and out. Everything is a white sea of tranquility, and she comes back to reality being held in his arms. Plague is curled up under her skin, exhausted and overloaded from the adrenaline. “I'm sorry,” She whispers.

“It's okay.”

“No, I should've had better control-”

“Zatanna-”

“-I mean, what if I hurt you or you wanted to stop and I couldn't listen-”

She stops as he cradles her head in his hands and kisses her, sweeter than she would ever guess he could give. “I'm fine, sweetheart,” Slade assures her. “I trust you.”

The pet name soothes her nerves, calming fizzles of anxiety that well up. “I'm sorry that it happened like that. I wanted to tell you a different way.”

Slade scoffs. “And what, wait a year to tiptoe around it?”

“I… I've never told any lovers about Plague.” When he gives her an incredulous blink, she shrugs. “I never felt comfortable. Plague never felt comfortable. They feel comfortable around you. They know you make me… happy.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Slade skims his hands over her skin. “How tired are you?”

“Somewhat. Why?”

The way he drapes himself over her, slow and gentle, has her heart racing, and it's even faster as he kisses at her collarbone. “You got your way, I want mine,” He murmurs.

All she can do is whisper, “Please.”

Her legs are nudged apart, fingers lightly tracing along her lips. She's still soaked, droplets covering even her inner thighs, and he lazily grinds his cock against her opening, catching her clit with every thrust up. The hardness pressing against her makes her flush with red as she convulses and gushes along his shaft. Kisses are pressed along her neck as he slips in, groans vibrating along the skin as he seats himself inside her fully. “Perfect,” Slade murmurs. “You feel so perfect.”

Zatanna wants to echo back the sentiment, but when he starts rolling his hips, she loses all train of thought except to open her thighs wider and shift herself up, feeling as the head of his cock catches inside of her, rubbing along everywhere she aches for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him down for a kiss, teeth crashing together as he starts to quicken his pace, hips crushing into hers. Mewls and whimpers bubble from her throat, and when he pulls out entirely, she lets out a frustrated cry.

“Calm down,” He whispers, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. “I wanted to be closer.”

The sudden intimacy as he fills her completely is so loving, and the way his stubble brushes against her shoulder as he presses soft kisses to her neck grounds her to the moment. “I might keep you,” Zatanna murmurs, not realizing she said it until he smiles and replies back.

“I'd prefer if you did.”

His thrusts are slow and powerful, stroking everywhere she needs him. His hands drift from her hips to her ass, squeezing it as he spears her down on his cock. Ragged breaths skirt along her neck as he works them both into a frenzy. Plague stirs, purring as they sit in the proverbial backseat. _Precious summer boy,_ They coo. _We_ will _keep him._

 _Yes,_ Zatanna agrees, arching her back as he twists his hips to drive into her from a new angle.

_He'll be ours. Only ours._

_Yes!_ Lips latch onto her nipple, teasing at it with his tongue. She runs her hands through his hair, pushing him even more against her chest.

**_“Ours.”_ **

Slade pulls her down for a kiss, heated and passionate, as he growls and jerks up into her one last time as he comes. The feeling of his seed flooding and filling her cunt makes her explode, bones turning to jelly as her orgasm sweeps throughout her. The only thing that keeps her up is the strong embrace he holds her in as he kisses her over and over again. “I'm never getting away,” He states as a symbiotic tendril caresses his back.

“No,” She replies. “Even if I did want to let you go, Plague would just hunt you down again. You're their new favorite playtoy.”

Slade cocks her a sly grin before kissing her forehead. “Then it's a good thing I'm right where I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, y'all got three options:
> 
> -continuation of Alien!Zatanna  
> -symbiote!Slade  
> -naga!Slade


	4. blood magic - vampire!Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust can reference to many things: sex, violence, blood.
> 
> Well, all three of those for Slade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get your one warning now:
> 
> If you don't like the idea of menstruation being involved during sex, this one isn't for you. 
> 
> That being said, Happy late Halloween.

They sit in silence as they wait for the test.

She's silent because she's angry that Slade decided to fight a vampire with his bare hands. A master vampire, she reminded him again and again before this mission. Yet he threw caution to the wind as soon as she was threatened, tackling the vampire to the ground before driving his fist into the vampire's face. The scrapes and cuts on his arms and chest made her heart plummet, and the sight of a bite mark on his wrist ran her blood ice cold.

He's silent probably because he's worried for his mortal soul.

The blood at the bottom of the flask separates, a knot tying in her stomach as it completely shies away from the liquid silver. Another test, less alchemical and more scientific, rings up on her computer, and it shows the light changes to his DNA. “Earliest stages of sanguinism,” She murmurs. “We can contain and cure it.”

Slade nods, looking away from her. Shame? Regret? She doesn't know, and she shuts the laptop as she sighs. “I'll get Klarion to fetch some ingredients from the market. Just stay in the loft, absolutely no going out.”

Slade turns back, shooting her a dirty glare. “I'm not going to automatically go for the first passerby.”

“You will if they fall and scrape their knee. Newborns are highly sensitive to the scent of any blood, which you technically are. If you got out, you might feed, and if you suck someone's life force away, you'd fully turn. And if you do-” She cuts herself off, digging her nails into the back of the chair. She hates this, hates that she can't just give him a blood pack to suck on because it's not fresh, it won't satisfy anything for his sanguinism. They've both read the book, they both know how it ends.

“You'd have to kill me.” A skeptical scoff follows. “You think you could do that?”

“I'd have to.” Zatanna raises her eyebrow. “Bold of you to presume I couldn't do it right now.”

His glare turns into a smirk. “Would love to see you try.”

It's comments like those that get her heated, the teasing and tension that makes her feel like there's something there. Instead, she rolls her eyes and stands from her chair. “Don't tempt me.”

He smiles as she passes to go to her room. “I don't like this lock down,” He calls out.

“Neither do I,” She replies over her shoulder.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning and feels groggy.

It's just a slight level of uncomfortable, and the feeling of the blankets on her makes her feel heavy. She pulls them off and pulls her phone off her nightstand, looking at the message from Klarion with blurry vision; they'll be by later to drop off the silver linden and wolfrose after they've picked it up. Zatanna sighs and sits up, grimacing as she feels the wet squish between her thighs. Out of all the months when she's stressed, this is the month that her period has to-

Her heart nearly flatlines as she looks from her covered legs to her phone, processing just exactly why Klarion needs to bring the herbs.

The herbs to cure the sanguinism.

The sanguinism in Slade.

Her partner.

The man she works side by side with on a daily basis.

The man who's going to be thirsting for blood since he was yesterday years old.

Zatanna lets out a shuddering gasp, feeling the panic start to rise in her chest. Her legs squeeze together, as if it'll erase every drop of evidence that menstruation is occurring. The very sudden fear of turning into dinner for one Slade Wilson is becoming a reality. She's never read on the specifics of how newborns act in their first days, only that they had to be cured before drinking the lifeblood from someone and she starts going down the rabbit hole of him possibly feeding from her. But would he drink her life away?

 _Well, technically,_ She thinks for a split second. _What's coming from my legs isn't life anymore._

She blushes a very flush red, covering her face as she shoves the thought away. The mere implication of him tasting anything of her… With a groan, she rolls out of bed with half a plan in place.

Sweatpants. It's time to roll out her favorite pair of sweatpants that she only wears when she's accompanied by a bad case of depression and a carton of rocky road ice cream. Before that, it's nontantalizing briefs and a pad thick enough to stop her from bleeding through. She drowns herself in the scent of sugar cookie perfume, hoping it'll repel him enough away, before worming into an old hoodie from the years she spent with Lilith. No makeup, no glam, no nothing. As plain today as possible to both make her comfortable and also seem as unappealing to a thirsty vampire as possible.

Every step she takes towards her lab makes her nervous as she waits for his door to open and for him to tackle her to the floor and make a meal out of her. There's nothing, and she shuts her lab door behind herself with a sigh of relief. There's only a few hours until the sanguinism starts to really take effect, and she has work to do.

She's in the middle of grinding down silver when Rose comes flitting down the steps. “Dad got bit by a vampire?”

“Mhm,” Zatanna hums, focusing on crushing the metal into a fine dust.

“You're gonna cure him, right?”

The worry in Rose's voice hurts her heart and she looks up. “I'm going to try. Promise.”

Rose nods, crossing her arms and looking off. “He's not doing too well. Got some kind of a fever.”

Zatanna rips off her goggles. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I checked on him, was going to keep him company, and he was just shivering.”

Zatanna pushes past Rose as she runs up the stairs, throwing all her worry of becoming a tasty treat out the window as she rushes into Slade's room. Sure enough, he's covered himself with the starspun blanket she had given him within the first week of him being here, breath raspy as he huddles underneath it. As she crouches down, he opens his eye. “Everything hurts.”

Zatanna nods. “It's progressing faster than I could've anticipated.” _Due to his metahuman metabolism, possibly?_

He doesn't flinch from the truth. He only has a few hours before he loses control and feralness takes over. “How long until Klarion gets here?”

“A few hours. I'm working on having everything ready.”

He nods, but when she goes to stand, he grabs her arm. “Something smells...sweet.”

Her heart leaps into her throat, almost stopping her words from coming out. “I put some sugar cookie spray on. Maybe that's it?”

“Maybe.” Slade nods then flinches.

“What's wrong?”

“Hungry,” He whispers, looking away from her in shame.

“I know,” She hushes before squeezing his hand, shivering as she feels the lack of warmth in it. It's not something she realized she connected so strongly with him, but his body heat is something that she just attributes to him. To not have it there feels empty, like he's slipping away from her. “Rest. I'll fix you up soon.”

He squeezes her hand back before letting go, rolling over to face the wall. Rose stands outside the door as she comes out. “I need the loft clear,” Zatanna murmurs quietly.

Rose pales, seriousness stitched on her face. “You think-”

“I don't know what will happen. I'll call you tomorrow. If I don't call you…” Zatanna trails off.

“I know who to call if you don't,” Rose says, eyes steely as she considers a future possibility. “Stay safe.”

“Always.” Even as she says it, they both know it's a lie; this was dangerous, and the only other person she'd be able to reach out to would be Klarion. “Go, tell Cassie I said hi.”

She watches from the greenhouse steps as Rose races off into the distance on her motorcycle before returning to her work.

* * *

They need more time.

Klarion's usual dealer was out of linden, and so they’ll have to scour the underground market until they can find a reliable source. Until then, she has to find a way to keep Slade from devouring someone.

There's a chill that creeps up her arm. It's subtle, but when she turns in the direction of the door, it's just barely cracked.

Someone opened it.

She swallows, setting down the scalpel she was tearing the wolfrose apart with. Slowly, so very slowly, because it feels like even the most natural movement will set him off. Rising from the chair, she pads up the steps, swallowing down her fear as she starts down the hallway. The atmosphere tells her everything she needs to know: he's the hunter, she the hunted. She was almost done, too, and he just had to go and pull this stunt.

Zatanna checks the kitchen, the living room, the greenhouse, even Rose's room. When she checks Slade's room, the empty bed confirms everything she had already suspected. As she reaches out into her magic barriers, she senses that he hasn't left. He's still on the property somewhere. “Goddammit,” She mutters as she storms into her bedroom to grab her Fractal, trying to check the cameras. “Why are you doing this?”

“You know why.” A hand covers her mouth before she can scream. “I can hear your heartbeat,” He rasps, tracing a finger down her arm as he pulls her against his frame. “I can even hear the blood rushing through your veins in excitement. But I can smell… oh, can I smell how sweet your blood is.”

He's desperate for any kind of blood, she notes. Desperate enough to go against his usual demeanor. She melts into his hold, even as she registers how he's using his fledgling hypnosis to allure and seduce her.

“I'm not even going to drink your lifeblood,” Slade croons. “Just going to sample a little bit, love. Don't even need to bite, do I?” When she freezes, alert and blushing, he chuckles even as the hypnosis breaks. He knows it's what he smelled earlier. “You tried hiding it from me. I couldn't smell it over the perfume when I opened your lab door, so I followed it to your bathroom and everything clicked when I saw your trash can. As soon as you came up, it got stronger, and when you're in my arms like this, your blood drowns out everything else. It's perfect timing, isn't it? Just a taste. You can't argue that we've been flirting with the edge of this line for awhile.”

“I-” He leans in, breath skirting her neck, and she loses track of her words for a second. “I shouldn't. We shouldn't.” It's hard to say, because he doesn't even need to mesmerize her into wanting to open herself to him.

“Why?” It's a frustrated and desperate growl.

“It would change everything.”

“You can cure me afterwards and we will figure it out as we go.”

He's right, as loathe as she is to admit it. This won't turn him; he's not eating her soul. As embarrassing as it is, it may actually benefit them in the fact that his hunger will be temporarily sated, considering the blood is still fresh.

His hand drifts down, caressing the small patch of skin exposed on her neck. “I will leave if you want me to,” He whispers, pained by the thought.

The fear of taking him is dwarfed by the fear of losing him. “No, don't.” She turns around, cupping his cheek. “Don't waste a drop.”

The shift in his eye from confusion to hunger is quicker than a snap of the fingers, and he drops to his knees in reverence. “Not on my life.” His fingers brush gently against her stomach as he pulls her sweats and panties down, smiling slightly as he looks down. “Is it alright to lick the wrapper?”

Zatanna tilts her head in confusion before she realizes and groans. The pad. “God, I hate you.”

“You’ll say differently in a few minutes,” He replies before edging her over to sit on the bed.

She rests her weight on her hands, confused. “I thought you were just feeding?”

The grin on his face sends jolts of tension through her body. “You think that's all I'm doing down there. How cute.” He bends in, and the feeling of his tongue laving at her thighs to lick away trace amounts of blood makes her shiver as he groans. The next words she's about to say are stolen away as he dives in deeper, hot and heavy against her cunt. Zatanna closes her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of how his lips suck at her skin to savor her. His hands cup her ass, bringing her closer to his face, greedy for her blood. She wants to be embarrassed; no one's ever been this close to her while she's bleeding, but at the same time, she's too wrapped up in how every swipe and stroke seems to alleviate the cramping in her stomach. He brushes against her clit and she moans softly, hips twitching as he continues to work at it. His hair feels soft underneath her fingers as she weaves them through the strands, nails digging in as he continues his ministrations.

She can't imagine there's that much blood still down there… “Slade-” Zatanna says before gasping at the way his lips suck at her clit. “Are you done?”

“Partially,” He rasps. “You haven't came yet.”

Oh, that's what he meant. He was completely serious when he said they'd figure it out later. She wasn't expecting it, but she isn't going to disagree when she can feel the pull of an orgasm stirring in her. He's working her over, touching her in ways that he shouldn't know make her turn into molten lava inside. Her breathing turns into panting, desperate for anything he’ll give her. What undoes her is his desperate groan, tongue dipping into her core to feast more. She shudders, squeezing down on his tongue, and she winces as she feels more blood splash out onto him.

Everything goes white as Slade proceeds to lick and suck every inch of her through her high, nearly devouring her in his hunger but still never piercing her. “You taste so fucking good,” He growls, his hands digging into her hips and holding her down to the bed. “I need more.”

Fear spikes through her. “I thought you said you wouldn't bite me.”

Two fingers slide into her cunt, and she mewls as they crook up, massaging right where she needs him. “Who said I was taking it from your veins?”

It's entirely different. He pounds her with three digits on his next stroke, making her feel full and tight and so godsdamned good. It's a drunk on lust feeling, the feeling of doing something absolutely slutty for the sheer pleasure of it, and she doesn't even care; it's freeing. If the orgasm from before was strong, this is ten times heavier; she rocks her hips against his hand, moaning as she pulses around his digits. His lips meet where his hand is, and she sucks in as many breaths as she can as she realizes what his true aim is.

He's going to milk her cunt for every last drop of blood.

“Water, please, I need to drink something,” She stammers, voice cracked from how fucked out she is.

“Stay,” He whispers before disappearing into the hall.

It gives her a moment to try and think, but she can't think of any negatives that stems from this. She'll cure him, they'll talk it out, and more likely than not, they'll be together. They've avoided it for so long, it'd be dumb not to be so after such an intimate experience. As she sits up, he comes back, looking notably clean and holding a water bottle and a brown bag. “The silver linden.”

“Oh.” She looks at it for a second before realizing how it got to the loft. “ _Oh._ Was Klarion-”

“Already gone.” He hands her the water. “So, I guess the cure’s almost ready.” He's awkward, eye shifting away in shame. The feeding has done its job; he's much more level headed now than he was before, and obviously reconsidering everything that just happened.

She takes a long drink before answering. “I mean, sure? The linden has to boil, and there's that old wives’ tale.” When he looks at her confused, she cracks a lopsided grin. “Orgasms help cramping, and you owe me a clean up.”

The paper bag is dropped to the ground in favor of him kneeling between her thighs again. “You vixen,” He gnashes out.

“I do need to go boil the linden-” She tries to move but his hold is firm, unyielding to her efforts.

“You don't get to tease me and then run off, little witch.” His tongue snakes in, fucking her gently, and she loses the ability to even think about standing. “Figure it out with magic.”

Zatanna lays back, stammering out a spell to ready water on a stove in the lab. She loses her place a few times, quivering as he undoes her with his mouth, before finally succeeding in starting the preparation and magicking the linden in. Her frustration brews up until she comes up with her cheeky plan of revenge. “You want blood?”

He nods, looking up at her with a glazed over expression.

“Get on your back on the bed.”

He follows her command, and she straddles his face, nearly suffocating him. “You're not getting up until I'm clean.”

Slade springs to action, pulling her down until she knows he can't breathe. The way he teases and licks at her clit has her leaning on the wall for support, breath skittering along the paint as she gasps and wails at how fucking good he makes her feel. He's relentless, every inch of skin given proper respect. It's unlike anything she's ever had, knowing that she's the only thing that he's giving attention. He sucks her petals into his mouth, noisily savoring them and driving her up the wall in pleasure. She moves her hips softly, rocking back and forth in desperation for friction. His groans and growls vibrate along her nerves, and they're the match that starts a fiery climax that nearly swallows her whole.

He continues like that, milking her for orgasm after orgasm in attempt to stick to his promise: not a drop of blood wasted. She's slumped against the wall, shivering as he tries to suck away every iota of blood. His nips and harsh sucking slowly turns into kisses and gentle caresses of his tongue. She angles her hips away, giving him room to breathe when she feels herself completely emptied of essence and blood. “The linden should be done by now.”

With a sigh, he presses a kiss to her inner thigh. “Better get this over with then.”

As she pulls her sweatpants back on and moves to stand, Zatanna realizes she doesn't have as much balance as she thought she did. Her legs still feel like jelly, and she ducks her head down. “Can you help me?”

The smile on his face is smug as he sweeps her into his arms. “Did I do that good of a job?”

“Braggart.” She studies his face, noting the lack of mess. “I'm surprised you're not covered in blood.”

He stops on one of the steps, taking a deep breath. “I was hungry.”

“Are you still?”

“I can deal,” He says curtly.

“And?”

“Zatanna,” Slade chastises gently. “Cure me, then we'll talk.”

It takes less than a minute to get it together, and when she offers him the cup, he doesn't hesitate to knock the whole potion back. After he sets the cup down, he shakes his head. “I don't remember too much on curing sanguinism. What does it say?”

Zatanna hums and summons her book on sanguinism. “Just says that it's uncomfortably warm.”

He nods once before freezing. “Oh.”

His expression makes her laugh as she shifts the book away. “Very uncomfortable?”

Slade darts his line of sight away from her. “Yeah.”

“Is there something I can do to make it better?”

He bites back a smile. “Don't ask that question. You won't like the answer.”

She sighs, sitting on the table. “As long as you don't ask me to kill you.”

He laughs dryly. “You know how I just helped you out?”

All at once, she understands what ‘uncomfortably warm’ means.

“Technically,” She corrects. “I helped you out.”

“It was mutual.” He grabs her leg, dragging her to the edge in front of him, and she lets him, curious how he'll spin her into his web of seduction. “It could be mutual again.”

She snorts. “I'm sitting here in sweats and a hoodie two sizes too big, unappealing as can be. Before, you were hungry. Now what's your excuse?”

“I could care less what you're wearing.” Slade stands, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I know two things right now: I'd kiss you if I didn't just feed the way I did, and I've waited too damn long to tell you how I've felt.”

She doesn't give him an option; hooking her arms around his neck, she pulls him down for a kiss, only barely pausing at the metallic taste. Her hand wanders down, coming to rest and palm the hard ridge in his pants. He groans against her lips, and he rubs himself against her in a desperate attempt to alleviate his need. “Zatanna, please,” He groans, and it's the sweetest sound she's ever heard.

“Come on, love,” She whispers. “Show me what I've been missing.”

He yanks her pants down again before sliding the hoodie off of her, gaze roaming over her body approvingly. “Beautiful,” He says, voice rough and gravelly.

She rolls her eyes. “You don't have to try to butter me up.”

A moan slips out as he cups her breast, thumb circling her nipple until it's a hardened peak. “Quiet. I'm not trying anything. I mean it. You're fucking gorgeous to me.” It's soft and possessive, devotion dripping from his words, and she knows in that instance, he would do anything for her.

She pulls at the hem of his shirt, lifting it as he raises his arms. Her eyes glance over his scars, and she traces over them lightly, watching as he shivers from the sensation. He's still somewhat cold, but she pushes it away from her mind as she fiddles with his waistband. “Slightly nervous,” She answers when he raises an eyebrow at her hesitance.

“We can stop.”

Zatanna shakes her head, shoving his pants down. “You said it yourself. We've waited too long.” She stifles a gasp when she looks down, surprised at the fact that she didn't feel how thick he really was. Precum beads at the tip, and she wraps a hand around his shaft, thumb swiping and spreading it along the head. He freezes, as if she's skittery prey that will run at the slightest movement. She continues her soft touches, feeling how he throbs against her hand, not paying attention to his reactions until he shoves her back by her shoulders. “Enough,” He grunts.

“How rude,” She scoffs. “Let me play-”

His thumb circles her clit and she shuts up, breaking off into a moan. He presses kisses to her neck, and the feeling of teeth brushing against her skin sends an unfamiliar but delicious jolt of thrill throughout her body. A spare hand catches both of her wrists and pins them above her head, opening her up even more to him. Everything intensifies, clit oversensitive from earlier, and she arches her back as she comes apart at the seams, gushing juices out.

“There,” He rasps. She squeals as his cock grinds against her sopping opening, catching her clit with every rock of his hips before she starts to writhe against him.

“Stop teasing me,” She whines.

“Say it.”

He's leering down at her, and it feels like this was his plan all along. She's been spun up into his web like he wanted; well, like they both wanted. He pulls back and roughly rubs along her slit with his thumb. “Slade, please,” Zatanna moans.

“Say. It.” His accent is thick, tone commanding, and she knows that there's so much promised behind the words if she just says-

“Take me.”

A cry escapes her as his cock spears into her, filling her in the most delicious way possible. He's entirely bottomed out in her, hips brushing against the back of her thighs. His hands grab her hips, pinning her to the table as he slides out until just his tip still remains in her. “You feel so good,” He says hoarsely.

“Don't stop,” She hisses, digging her heel into his ass. “I will make you regret it if-”

Slade doesn't let her finish; instead of hearing his punishment, he pounds into her hard enough that his cockhead smashes against her cervix. This time, he doesn't stop, pummeling himself into her like his life depends on it. He bends to kiss her, biting and nipping at her lips until he's sucking away the blood oozing from them. “It's not hunger,” Slade whispers. “You just still taste…sublime.”

Out of all the words he uses, it had to be one that makes her wetter. The way he rolls off his tongue, the way it caresses down her neck and breasts before resting inside her groin like a supernova. He knows her connotations with that word, knows how she romanticizes it. She nods, too aroused to be afraid that he's still infected. He's talking lucidly, and it's still early enough for it to be fading away, leaving residual symptoms. He trails down, kissing at her neck again, and this time, when his teeth scrape against her neck, she understands what he really wants. “Are you wanting to bite me?” She manages to choke out.

“Please.” It's said with reverence to a goddess, a prayer, a plea.

As soon as her hands pushes his head more into her neck, a sharp pain sears through her, only to be replaced by a dull euphoria as he drinks from her. The rhythm of his fucking is frenzied, and his cock feels even thicker with each stroke. He pulls his head back, and the sight of her blood staining his lips makes her cunt convulse and squeeze him as she cums. As she tilts her head back, he latches onto the other side of her neck, and she moans loudly as it triggers something deeper inside, euphoria intensifying and spreading throughout her. The ecstasy of it all is heavy on her conscious mind, and she barely notices as he slows down until she's come back from her high. “Why did you stop?” She croaks.

“I want to feel you like that again.” Slade drives himself into her gushing cunt, ripping a keening cry from her. “I want to feel you pulse and writhe under me. I want to feel you come apart for me.”

Before she can even think about he's said, he bends and clamps onto her breast. His teeth dig into the skin around her areola, droplets being released and devoured greedily as he licks them away from her nipple. Ecstasy floods her entire being again, and she gasps as she undulates against him. He gazes up at her with his eye half lidded, too entranced by the blood and sex to be fully alert. The wet squelching of his cock thrusting into her rings throughout the lab, coupled only by her mewls and moans. He switches to the other breast, and she digs her nails into his head as she comes harder than any time before. She falls against the table, barely able to move as he continues his assault on her skin, leaving tiny pinpricks along her chest and shoulders as he drinks more. A light headed wave begins to wash over her, and he straightens up before railing into her with the strength of a god, groaning as he fills her to the brim with his seed.

They both collapse, her against the tabletop and him into her, only kept up by his arms. She brushes away sticky hair from her forehead and takes a deep breath. “So you're not fully cured.”

“No,” He sighs.

“I think you're about as cured as you're going to be, though. I'm not infected.” She nudges him off and grabs a cotton swab from a drawer. “Come here.”

He rolls his eye before coming over to her, opening his mouth obediently. She gently swabs it, mainly in the canine area, before pulling out a venom tester and wiping his saliva off on it. It sits there, and after a few seconds of it sitting there without changing color, she nods. “That's what I thought.”

“The endorphins must still be released then, since you responded positively.”

She scoffs at the smug smile on his face. “Let me see your teeth.”

He gives her a grimace before opening his mouth again, and she pokes around a bit. “You do have fangs. They're retracted, and they don't look as sunk in as other accounts.”

Slade grabs her hand, pulling it down gently so he can talk. “Is it possible that is because the metahuman DNA and the sanguinism are affecting one another?”

Zatanna blinks, pursing her lips. “That's a thought. Would explain why it's never been detailed before.”

Slade slowly grins. “That, and I don't think researchers like saying they've had sex with their subjects.”

“Oh, shut it.” Zatanna crosses her arms. “Are we, then? After all this?”

“Did I not make that clear enough?” He bends to grab her hoodie and hand it to her. “If you'll have me, yes.”

She tugs the hoodie on before stepping closer to him. “I would. Gladly.” After he pulls his pants back up, he wraps her into a hug, and she nearly melts into his warmth, joyous that he was running normal again. “Oh, please don't stop.”

He buries his nose into her hair. “You were really that worried.”

“I always worry about you.” She cuddles deeper into him.

He kisses the top of her head. “You should call Rose.”

Zatanna groans as she bends to pick up her sweatpants. “She's gonna know as soon as she sees me!” The last word is said as a yelp as he pinches her ass.

“I'm so glad I get to do that now,” He says with a grin.

“As am I.” He follows her up the steps and before she goes back to her room, he grabs her arm. “What?”

“You should dress like this more often.” He glances over her and his lips quirk up. “It looks good on you.”

“It's messy and not attractive,” She says earnestly. “And besides, these are the only lazy clothes I own.”

“It's attractive to me,” Slade confesses. “And if you ever need any, you can raid my clothes.”

The thought of being in one of his warm hoodies makes her toe curl in glee. “I might take you up on that,” Zatanna says before picking up the phone.

* * *

“Alright, to celebrate Dad not being a vampire-”

 _“Mostly not a vampire,”_ Joey interjects.

“-And the fact that I won the Titan bet of when Mom and Dad would get together - you're just jealous, bro - I brought home Il Piacere!”

Everyone stares at Rose as she sets the food down. “You brought home Italian food?” Slade asks.

“Yeah!” Rose nods.

“To celebrate me not being a vampire?”

Joey starts to sign to correct but waves his hands off instead, and Zatanna pats him in reassurance.

Rose laughs. “Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

“Rose, how much garlic is in here?”

She cracks a smile. “‘As much as edibly possible’ is what I told the chef.”

Slade sighs, giving her a smile he only saves for his daughter, who both confounds him and makes him proud simultaneously so much. “Okay, Rose. Thank you for the food.”

The chicken tetrazzini looks heavenly, and Zatanna dives in before anyone else can. She watches Slade carefully, and when he takes his first bite without any complaints, she breathes a sigh of relief and continues eating. Silverware clatter to the floor suddenly, and she looks up in alarm to see him clutching his chest. He opens his mouth to say something before collapsing to the floor and Zatanna kneels besides him. “Slade?!”

She shakes him, and for a minute, her heart starts to speed up to twice what it usually is. It slows when he opens his eye and gives her a grin. “Just fucking with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on other stuff, I promise!


	5. blind magic - magi!Zatanna 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been gone too long, far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll* Back by popular demand!

The week was long.

Slade scrubs his face in irritation as he waits in the light traffic on his way back to the loft. The contract he had taken, described as a small hostage situation, took a lot longer than he thought as it also ended up involving corrupt local law enforcement and a drug cartel. What was expected to be a three day trip turned into a nine day trip as he dismantled what he could and made the best out of what he was given. The angel on his shoulder, or rather in his phone under the contact name of ‘Zee’, had simply encouraged him, not showing in the tiniest detail that she was disappointed it would take longer. He knew she missed him, but he also knew she was proud of him for turning the situation into a chance to do something good. Their little deal they had worked out as far as his job went was working just fine; as long as he continued to use his skills for the better of people, he was welcome to stay at the loft indefinitely and travel.

Well, partially working.

Rather, it had worked a lot better when they weren't sharing a bed, and worked a hell of a lot better when his morals weren't as light as they are now. In essence, the whole entire arrangement worked when he was still unreserved in killing and didn't long to be back in her arms. But now, he's planning things even longer than he used to, figuring out how many lives he can avoid taking. She turned it into a game, a challenge, and she knows how much he loves a challenge.

He pulls into the garage, noting the absence of Rose's motorcycle or Joey's hybrid. What a pity; he was hoping to have a family dinner tonight. The house smells faintly of honey when he opens the door, a familiar scent that he doesn't have time to connect until he sees the black wings slung over the couch haphazardly.

 _Hi sweetie_ Zatanna greets, not looking up from her book.

“Hey,” He replies softly, too caught up in the sight of the blue scales shimmering softly from the sunlight pouring through the window. The only part of her covered is a small sarong around her hips, covering her groin tastefully.

She can tell he's entranced; the way she looks up and grins with her tiny fangs as she shuts her book reveals her knowledge of his interest. A lollipop sticks out of her mouth, not deterred by communication. _How was work_

Slade rolls his eye, folding his arms. “You know exactly how work was.”

 _Aww I only heard the basics of it_ She pats the couch next to her, moving her tail aside to make room. _Come tell me about it_

He feels like he's not going to be leaving that couch at all tonight.

As soon as he sits down, she wraps a wing around him, making him fall into her lap. _So what turned the hostage situation into a nine day trip_

Slade positions himself into her arms, huffing when he gets completely situated. “A hostage situation. Sure, there was a hostage, and it was definitely a situation, but the two words were mutually exclusive from each other.”

He launches into explaining the whole ordeal, starting with the fact that it was not a seven year old girl that he was rescuing, but a fifty six year old drug cartel boss. It ends how it should; with the cartel boss dead and the void filled by his threat that if any group decides to try their hand in drugrunning in that area, he'll take them down. Painfully.

 _How violent_ She muses, resting her head on her two left hands. _You think you could do that_

“I know I could. The village there suffers because of the cartels. They've got room to breathe now.” He caresses the tail laying across his stomach. “Is that bad of me?”

 _You try so hard to be in control_ The fins of the tail wiggle against his fingers. _You mean well now it's just amusing that this is how you decide to deal with your stress_

Slade looks up at the ceiling, thinking upon her words. While being with her, being home with the kids does help his stress a lot, everyone knows he gets stircrazy, desperate for any kind of action. The fins in his fingers shake more, and he turns his head to look at her. “Yes?”

_I have an idea_

He can read her thoughts by the teasing smile on her face, fangs poking out from her lips. “I think I could guess your idea.”

She materializes a long piece of fabric. _Lift your head_

He gives her a skeptical look but still listens, and when she blindfolds him, he chuckles. “Taking the rest of my sight?”

 _You'll like it I promise_ She slips out from him, guiding him to sit up on the couch normally. _Just relax_

A pair of her hands travel up his shirt while the other pair undoes his jeans at the same slow pace. It's sensual, not being able to see her but being able to feel the glide of her scales and the silk of her skin along his skin. Her tongue flicks along his navel and he shivers as it trails up his stomach and chest, following the motion of her stripping off his shirt. A gasp slips out of his lips before he can stop it as she teases his nipple, licking it slowly as she yanks his pants and boxers off. _You gonna be a good pet for me?_ He nods, swallowing thickly. She's purring softly, ever the dominating succubus. His arms are pushed against the couch, and he feels soft ribbon tie each arm to the back of it, keeping him spread wide for her. A thumb caresses his lower lip and she hums, pleased with herself. _Very good pet do you want a treat_

“Please,” He begs, and he barely gets the word before she traces his tongue with honey oil. If his cock wasn't fully hard before, it is now. Honey drips down her arms onto his body, coating it in warm gooeyness. He sucks her finger into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue, imagining it’s the tendril that he can feel wriggling on his thigh. Zatanna straddles him, tendril wrapping around his cock to steady it from its constant throbbing and guide it into her dripping sheath. It's a sudden drop, and the hemotoxin doesn't sting as bad as it did the first time since he's already prepared for it. As she slowly starts to ride him, he can focus on how she feels inside instead of rutting into her like he did the first time, and the feeling of something, or rather, somethings licking at his cock causes him to groan. “Zee?”

_Yes?_

“What's inside you?”

A chirp sounds from her throat. _They're called cilia they're what distribute the hemotoxin_

“And they're supposed to feel like this?”

 _Like you're getting worked over by a thousand tongues? Yeah they feel like that_ She grabs his shoulders for balance, using her other set of hands to caress his chest. _I may have experimented with myself when I was younger_ The thought of her tentacle fucking her opening, slick and honey covered, makes his cock pulse, filling her with cum. A low trill sounds from her. _You like the idea of me fucking myself all night don't you_ When he nods, she chirps. _Good then I can tell you in full detail about what happened every time I did_ She fully seats herself on his cock again, wrapping her legs around his back. _The first time I did it I was just stuck there for five hours fucking myself because it felt too good to stop my sheets were soaked in my oil by the time I was done_

He tries to thrust up, absolutely desperate from her story, but something seems to be holding him back at his hips. _I told you to be a good pet_ She pouts, stopping her tale. _Why aren't you listening_

“Zatanna, please move,” He begs.

She sighs, and her tail skirts along his calves as she stands. _Nope you don't get what you want you get what you need_

Something cool brushes against the head of his cock, and he straightens up when she rolls something down the shaft, coming to rest at the base rather tightly. A cock ring. She's put a fucking cock ring on him. He bites his tongue, trying not to show his dismay, but when it starts to vibrate, he can't help but to moan. The ripples of pleasure travel up and down his cock, and he leans into the nail that teases along his neck. She presses into his shoulders from the back, and he realizes that she's circled around the couch, even farther away than before. _There a fitting punishment_

“Zatanna-”

 _Think about your next words very carefully_ She coos in his ear.

He can't even think clearly on account of the vibrator working at his cock, but he at least gets his thoughts together enough to say, “Yes, Mistress.”

Her tongue traces the shell of his ear, purring in satisfaction. _Good pet_

Slade doesn't dare say what he really wants; it's an even harder effort to not try to grind against the air in any attempt to feel friction. When he feels her walk around the couch, he nearly sobs in relief, but instead of sitting in his lap and gracing him with her cunt, she stands on the cushions on either side of him. A wet gooey appendage flicks at his lips, and he licks the strands of oil that connect them. She takes advantage of his mouth being open and slides her tendril in, caressing his cheek. _You only get this one chance to make it up to me better use it wisely_

He nearly chokes himself on it with how greedily he sucks her down. Two hands weave themselves through his hair, and the motion by his arms signals that she's bracing the other two on the couch. His tongue swirls around it, studying the texture and softness. The nodes around the base ooze honey, and he finds himself deepthroating her in attempt to drink as much of it as possible. She trills lowly, nails scraping against his scalp. _Fuuuuuck you're so warm and you're so hungry for me aren't you such a good pet licking my cum away like a tasty treat_

If it wasn't for the cock ring, he'd be painting his stomach in ribbons right now from how fucking dirty she's talking. As it is, he's throbbing in need, feeling like he hasn't came in days, and the vibration at the base of his cock doesn't help anything. Her chirps turn into feral growls, and she starts to rock into his mouth, giving him little time to breath. _Oh gods my love you feel so good I can't even oh gods oh fuckfuckfuck_

Zatanna slams into his mouth the final time, honey splashing against his tongue and down his throat. He drinks it all, licking her tendril clean. She's purring even harder than before, and she drops to her knees, straddling him once more and pressing a flurry of kisses to his face. _Much better much much better good pet_

He licks his lips after she kisses them. “Thank you, Mistress.”

_Are you ready for your treat now?_

He nods, not trusting himself not to beg for her to ride him until she's leaking with his cum. She doesn't even have to line him up to her cunt; as soon as her netherlips touch him, his cock stands to attention, waiting for her to sink down. She teases him, shimmying her hips to swallow him only halfway down, honey pouring along his cock and balls. She stops, sliding off, and he nearly screams from the absolute torture of her edging. With another kiss, she gets off of the couch, only to lean over and move the ribbons wrapped around his arms over to his wrist. She then guides his wrists together and pushes him to move farther down the couch, with his back resting on the lower cushions and his legs completely off the sofa. He tries to work out what position she's going to ride him in until she steps between his legs and wraps a hand around each thigh, other hands gathering the oil dribbling down his cock and slathering it further down.

Oh. _Oh._

She's not planning on riding him any further.

Zatanna giggles, knowing he's worked out what she has planned. _You can back out if you want but I promise it'll feel really good_

Slade takes a deep breath, trying to rationally think as she pumps a hand over his cock while the other still teases his ass. He lets out a shaky breath as she rubs his cockhead, and it makes up his mind quickly when the other gently fondles his balls. “Please, Mistress.”

_Please what_

A shuddering breath escapes him as she eases a finger into him. “Please fuck me, Mistress.”

Zatanna coos, pleased with his words. _Yes most definitely my pet_ The tendril slithers against his hole and he groans as it presses into him, slowly spreading him open inch by inch. She presses kisses along his stomach, cooing and chirping. _You're being so good for me just wait until I'm able to actually pound into you_ His cock nearly bounces at the idea, and she giggles again, sounding like windchimes. _You're so cute when you're like this all needy and pliant for me_ Her hand squeezes his cock, and the vibration of the cock ring coupled with the friction her slicked up hand brings makes him writhe as a dry orgasm rips through him, leaving him a mess full of ecstasy. _Gorgeous pet_ The feeling of her tentacle finally bottoming out is what brings him back down from his high, nodes slipping in and oozing her oil into him. _Do you know what the true purpose of my honey is, pet_

He swallows, gathering his voice. “An aphrodisiac, Mistress.”

 _Yes but it doesn't work the way you think it works the oil off my scales is to attract a mate and the venom from my cunt is to keep my mate's arousal high but the honey from my cock_ She rocks back and forth at a teeth grinding pace, and he feels every nerve start to warm inside his body. _That is used to keep my mate in constant pleasure as I fill them until they're overflowing with my cum_

Slade groans as pleasure ebbs and flows at his nerves, a slow workover that holds the threat of something more powerful in it. He wants to see her so bad, wants to see the mischievous grin that she's wearing and he wants to see the way the oil is glimmering on her scales and how her wings give her an exotic look that could make a succubus seethe with envy. The tendril grinds upwards against his prostate, stealing the air from his lungs as she speeds up the rhythm, skin meeting scale as her hips collide into his ass. _Fuck you're so tight like you were made for me to sink into_

Every nerve seems to grind together in absolute rapture, leaving him unable to even cry out as his cock throbs and strains from the stimulation. She guaranteed that he's going to be hard for the rest of the day, and he can feel sparks shoot through his veins with every thrust of oil into him. _Fuck yes gods so oh so fucking good yes gonna_ She digs her nails into his thighs and sinks in fully, letting out birdsong as she shoots her honey inside of him. Even the fabric of the blindfold feels like electric rapture, and the ribbons around his wrists caress his very soul.

 _You doing okay pet?_ She rubs at his lower lip, and he kisses it.

“Yes, Mistress.”

_Do you want more?_

“More than anything, Mistress.”

Zatanna purrs, caressing down his neck. _You feel how I'm just dripping?_ He can; his entire chest and stomach is covered in her oils, and his legs are absolutely drenched. _It's all for you only you_

The tendril starts to wiggle again, and he groans as it overloads his senses. _I think you need more of my honey what do you think pet?_ Slade nods frantically. A warbling coo is her response before she reaches above him. _Hold on you need to flip over_

The ribbons twist, rubbing against him deliciously as he rolls over and presents himself to her. As she settles herself behind him, she pushes his legs apart, a pair of hands trailing up and squeezing his ass. _You look really good like this but I know what would be even better_

A hand reaches around and wraps itself around his cock, and he moans as she jerks her hand in a slow rhythm. The vibrations at the base of his cock are maddening, imprinting themselves on every nerve. Her tendril caresses his hole before sliding back in, and the feeling is a whole entire plane of pleasure compared to before. _Ooh you're pulsing around me so needy so ready for me to take you apart aren't you_

“Yes, Mistress,” He whispers.

Her thrusts are timed with her strokes, and he groans against the couch as she continues to ravage him. The sensation of an orgasm teases him, and his hips twitch in an effort to keep him from coming. She stops movement altogether, leaning over to kiss and nip at his ear. _Show me how much you want it fuck yourself on me_

Slade doesn't even hesitate; he rocks back deep, impaling himself on her cock until she's fully seated inside him. When he starts to ride her, the hand around his cock acts like a sleeve, and his legs nearly turn to jelly only a few thrusts in. “Fuck,” He groans.

 _Oh that's what I've been missing_ She coos. _Tell me what you feel I want to hear everything_

“I…” He cuts off with another groan.” You're f-filling me so perfectly…and your hand keeps dripping with, ahh, with honey and it almost feels like I'm fucking your cunt. The cock ring keeps stopping me from c-coming, fuck!” He grits out.

Hands wrap his hips and completely halt him, and he'd be cursing if not for the fact that the hand around his dick slips the cock ring off. _Then come for me pet_

It only takes a few pounds and he roars as he finally comes, splatters of seed painted along the couch. He sags against the couch, shivering and panting as she withdraws from him. The ribbons around his wrist loosen, and the blindfold is pulled off. She gives him a few minutes to calm, caressing his hair and back. _You did so good so very good I'm so proud of you_

He hums, peeking up from the couch. “Proud of yourself?”

_Very proud now that you've calmed we can either shower or you can take what you've been wanting_

Slade doesn't even let her finish; he pounces on her, spreading her out on the rug like a pin up dream to give her the just desserts she sowed. “Oh, trust me, I'm going to take every little bit that I want. You're going to be in pieces by the time I'm done with you.”

Zatanna smiles, all four eyes half lidded. _Good pet_

He snarls, sheathing himself inside her with one thrust. The cilia move against his cock hungrily, stinging him with their venom, but he doesn't even pause for them to affect him. She lets out a soft cry as he brushes against her cervix, arching her back into him. Her chest and stomach glow with runes, and he traces over them to gather the layer of honey on top of her skin. “You tease me and fill me with your damn aphrodisiacs, and you think I'm just going to let you get away with it?”

She shivers. _Slade I_ Another thrust in, and she loses her train of thought. _Fuckgodsyes_

“You're going to be just as desperate as you made me,” He seethes.

 _Please_ She whines, legs falling apart farther. She tightens around him, and as much as it pains him to do it, he pulls out just as he knows she's about to fall apart. Her eyes widen in panic. _No what are you doing I was so close_

Slade doesn't say anything, only giving her a knowing smirk before entering again. She moves against him, longing for him to finish her. Just as she's about to come, he pulls away again. Her tendril wriggles against her stomach, covering her in more honey. He flips her over, bringing her hips up against his, and as he grabs her horns with one hand, he slams into her, relishing the squeal she emits. “You're done when I say you're done.”

She moans, the closest sound that's been human that she's made in this form. He pounds into her, and she's only kept up by the hand digging into her hip and the hand wrapped tightly around her horns. He can feel her spasming, so close to coming, and he pulls her off, watching as her tendril flicks back and forth, searching for any kind of touch. When he slides in again, it only takes a few thrusts before he grits his teeth and grinds against her, filling her once more. She mewls, not satisfied at all. His cock is still hard, feeling like pins and needles until he sinks into her once more. He starts slow again, dragging in and out until he can feel her trying to squeeze down on him in eagerness. _Godsdammit please ohfuck please I need to please fuck_

“Beg for it.” It's not normal for him to be so demanding, so cruel, but she's pumped him full of pure liquid lust and all he wants is to make her melt inside.

_Pleasepleaseplease let me come oh gods please Slade please it fucking burns so bad_

“Good girl,” He croons in her pointed ear. “Come for me.”

Her relief is instantaneous; she arches and moans, honey gushing out of her and onto his groin. He sinks in a final time and releases, too lost in the convulsion of her cunt around him. They both crash down to the floor, and four arms ensnare themselves around him. She's purring again, low and content as she caresses up his chest. _Shower?_

“When I get feeling in my legs,” He sighs contently. “I think you sucked my soul away.”

 _Where do you think all those myths of succubi and soul stealers came from?_ She teases.

“Magi are sex fiends,” He notes. “I take it that isn't documented anywhere.”

 _Why would one admit to getting down with creatures that look even more bizarre than me?_ Zatanna trills. _That being said yes extreme sex fiends the lucky thing in that equation is that our gestation cycles are super long every two hundred years about a Magi doesn't know for like twenty years and because it's so rare for Magi to have children they're always thrilled_

He looks down at her, staring off in contemplation. She's getting better at cutting her thoughts off to him, and he squeezes her. “I'm sorry, sweetheart.”

 _Hmm?_ When he pointedly pokes at her lower stomach, she rolls her eyes. _Oh that you act as if I care about that I'd rather get my entire reproductive system get ripped out a million times more than have what might’ve happened then_

Slade burrows his nose into her. “Do you ever wonder…?”

 _You and I having a child? Once in a while but it's never really been a need_ She looks up at him. _I never thought that you would want_

He shakes his head to cut her off. “How many Titans are there?” She starts counting, and when he sees her get to her third hand, he laughs. “That was rhetorical. About half of them call me ‘Dad’ now anyway, even if it's sarcasm. It comes up in my mind once in a while, but then I remind myself that not only did you end up help patch up my relationship with my kids, but you also gave me a dozen new ones.”

 _I threw away the receipt so you can't return them even Garfield_ She chirps and pulls at him. _Shower?_

“What's the point when you're just going to make a mess of me again?” He groans.

Zatanna smiles, eyes a clear sky blue. _At least I'm predictible_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted it so bad, I pulled out full stop


	6. sensitive magic - symbiote!Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not his fault he has sensitive hearing, but she's not really blaming him to begin with.

The first time he sees her, Pestilence purrs. 

_ Cute.  _

Slade groans internally. Of course seeing a woman giving him a death glare would be ‘cute’. He gives Rose a look, asking what to do. Rose shrugs before heading to the car. Pestilence was quiet until now, taking in information with as many details as they can. As Slade gets into the seat behind Rose, the woman give him another glance, not as steely anymore. The blue of her eyes pierces him, and he swallows back any questions he may have. It's like she's staring into his soul, picking him apart piece by piece. 

_ Let me say hi.  _

Slade bites his tongue, disapproval rolling off every cell in his body. He doesn't need the parasite -  _ symbiote,  _ Pest reminds him - muddling an already complicated situation. He listens, he asks questions, and when he hears Lilith's dead, both he and the symbiote are somber.  _ I don't like this feeling,  _ Pestilence murmurs in his head. 

Neither does Slade.

* * *

The wall is cold against his shoulder as he limps down the alley, and Pest is whimpering in his head the whole long way.  _ Hurt.  _

“I know.”

_ Home.  _

“Working on it.”

_ Zatanna safe?  _

They're both worried; getting ambushed by Necro cultists tends to do that. Rose is off investigating her mother's island, and Joey is back in his own dimension, figuring his own existence out. Either way, his Fractal is damaged, and all he's got is determination and broken ribs. “I hope so.”

_ She better be.  _ He shifts, pain searing into his side and he leans against the wall, stopping his progress. His organs seem like they're threatening to fall out, and he feels Pestilence web themselves along his skin, holding him together.  _ We need to get to her.  _

Slade nods feebly, stumbling forward. He's only a few blocks away, but each step seems to drain away his energy. As he sees the loft across the street, his knees buckle and he falls to the ground. Pestilence groans, web tendril slithering out and grabbing the sidewalk.  _ So close.  _ Slade grunts, pulling himself along by his knees and tendrils. He's going to get home and make sure she's alright even if he bleeds out on the living room carpet. 

God, she'd be mad at that. 

He rests against the steps for a minute, listening for anything that could be suspicious. He focuses on a low murmuring, and Pestilence flicks their tongue out to taste the air.  _ Fear,  _ They say.  _ She's afraid.  _

Adrenaline courses through him, giving him enough energy to stand and weave Pest around himself. He takes the steps up two at a time, and when he flings the door open, he's greeted with the sight of Zatanna cornered, holding her energy shield up against a Necro cultist.

Pestilence cackles before launching at the cultist, flinging him in the air before grabbing him by the ankle.  **_“You made a mistake,”_ ** They croon. 

The cultist can't even scream before a tendril drives itself through his throat. The body drops, and Slade fights to hold himself together, leaning against the wall to focus on keeping Pestilence and himself together. Pest is having a hard time as it is; they keep moving along his body, shifting what they cover. He knows he won't be able to hide them after this, especially as he feels her hands padding up his chest. “You're bleeding heavily,” She says, soft and stern and with a possessive anger behind it that he didn't know she had for him. 

“Just a scratch,” He rasps, groaning as Pest passes over his breaks. 

_ “Help me,”  _ The symbiote pleads, wrapping webbing around a nearby wall.  _ “He's holding on by a thread.” _

Zatanna doesn't seem to be surprised by the symbiote, instead wrapping herself around Slade and guiding him to the lab. “Don't even try to refuse any of my treatment,” She warns. 

_ “Fix him, fix him like you only do.”  _ Pestilence's energy is waning along with his, and he nearly crashes onto the hospital bed as she lays him down on it. He closes his eye, taking a deep breath as he tries to stay awake. 

“I'll try my best.” She's determined, and he knows she'll do more than just try. Her touch is soft along his chest as she tries to pull up his shirt, hands pulling back as Pestilence moves up to uncover the wound. “Oh, no. Uh, cover it back up?” He hears her run over to the other side of the room, rummaging through her medical cabinet. He can see through the small orb that Pest has formed into, and watches as she pulls out a torso sized sheet of fabric out of a drawer. “Are you going to be difficult with anesthesia?” 

_ “No needles!”  _ Pestilence hisses. 

“I'll take that as a ‘yes’,” Zatanna huffs. “Keep holding his ribs in.” She pulls a chair and medical tray over, snapping gloves on. “You're going to want to slowly uncover the spot when I say.” She folds the fabric until it's about the size of a textbook. “Now.”

Pest pulls back, and she covers what is exposed until the sheet fully fits over the wound. The color changes to match his skin tone, and he thinks he's hallucinating until she presses on it gently to mold over the gash.  _ “What is it?”  _

“Dermis bark. It's known for being an alternative to skin grafts. I've never had a use for it until now.” She starts to thread the needle, eyeing the blob that is Pest carefully. “What are you?” 

_ “Symbiote.” _

Zatanna hums, setting the needle down. “Not familiar with that. What makes you happy?” 

Slade is confused by the situation, but Pestilence giggles.  _ “Food. Chocolate.” _

“So you're my snack thief.” A bar of chocolate materializes from her whisper, and she waves it in front of the bobbing body off of his shoulder. “Seen one of these?” 

_ “Slade stole, I just ate.” _

Fucking snitch. 

Zatanna unwraps it and tosses it high up. Slade opens his eye to watch Pest grab it out of the air and devour it with a gulp, and a small sting near the injury comes to his attention, different from the other pain, anr she grabs the needle and thread again. “Did you just…?”

“Distract you both with food? Yes, because the bark is going to start burning into your skin after I've stitched it on, and I'm not going to try to inject you when you're rolling and screaming in pain.” Zatanna purses her lips as she rubs at the area. “I told you to not refuse treatment.”

The pain starts to numb, and he finds himself more awake than before. “You're not freaking out.”

“Of course not. I've seen you injured before.” Zatanna runs the needle through his skin, pulling with care. “Unless you're talking about your friend.” 

“The latter is what I was referring to.” He almost wants to watch her. Almost. He's half afraid of panicking and half afraid of telling her off if she's being too sloppy. He doesn't think she is, though; she's staring intently at her stitchwork, worrying at her lip in concentration. “I didn't know how to tell you.”

“Understandable. Not exactly an easy thing to explain.” She takes a wet towel to the needle, cleaning small chunks of the bark off of it. “I'm a little hurt, though. I deal with things that go bump in the night on a regular basis. You don't think I can handle a gooey chocolate fiend?” 

Pestilence puts small limbs to their head, giggling.  _ “She's right, you know.” _

“I watched you eat another person whole,” Slade snarls. “Don't act like you're innocent and safe to be around.”

“A whole person?” Zatanna smiles at Pest like they're a child reganting a vivid fantasy. “How impressive.”

Pest wiggles and jumps in flustered embarrassment.  _ “He doesn't let me do it anymore. Says it's not healthy.” _

“Also doesn't have a good aftertaste in my mouth,” Slade grumbles. 

Zatanna keeps smiling until she finishes her sewing. The towel she used before is dipped into a bowl of liquid, and it chills him when she covers his wound with the towel. “Give it a minute.” It takes less than a minute; within a few seconds, he can feel the bark slowly meld into his skin, and if it wasn't for the anesthesia, he would no doubt be in a huge amount of pain. When she pulls the towel away, there's only a small amount of evidence that anything ever happened. “It'll fade after a few weeks. The main assimilation is finished, the Aarvati water sped the process up, and your body needs a break to process the remainder of the bark.”

“So no fights for a while?” 

She's not amused by his joke. “This shouldn't have even happened in the first place,” She sighs. 

“If I'd known we'd be attacked, I wouldn't have gone down to Cassandra's shop.” He sits up, moving Pest from his chest to his shoulder. “Pest.”

_ “Yes?” _

“Is that your name?” Zatanna asks. 

_ “Started as insult. Akin to rodent. Now I am Pestilence.” _

Her lips quirk up. “How mean.”

“You deal with waking up to a parasite screaming for food in your head every day. See what you end up calling it that's decent to say in mixed company.” Slade rubs at the bridge of his nose. “I'm exhausted.”

“Same. I don't trust here anymore, though. Not right now. Wanna head to the cabin?” 

Pestilence purrs.  _ Warm but not too warm. Soft. Safe. Home.  _

Slade nods. “That sounds like the best idea for now.”

As she heads up to pack a bag, Pest claps.  _ “She likes us. Doesn't mind us.” _

_ No,  _ Slade thinks, hope leaping into his throat.  _ Doesn't mind at all. _

* * *

The cabin becomes their temporary home, a shelter in betwixt realms. She keeps stocked up on chocolate for Pestilence and reading material for Slade. She finds her own things to do, and cabin fever seems like a myth that can't touch them. There is, however, a slight problem, an evergrowing problem, the ever infinite problem of him falling in love with her more and more each day. 

First, it starts with the way she lingers after saying good night; a brush of her hand through his hair becomes too brief, too instant for him to savor. It becomes the way she wraps herself up in asymmetrical cloaks that seem to be just as comfortable as they are fashionable, and how she pairs them with grey cat slippers that have a tail hanging off the back of them. Then it's the way that she ties her hair back into a messy bun, becoming relaxed in the cabin as she does more studying on niche supernatural topics. The way she seems to be as close to him as possible without full on cuddling into him. The way she feeds and dotes on Pest. The way she makes sure that he's eating healthy. The care she puts into making sure he's doing okay on this lockdown, making sure he's mentally sound. 

He's in love with her. 

_ We need to make a move.  _ Pestilence yearns to know her, inside and out. There's so many things they both want to know about her, and at every turn they catch him staring, Pest pushes him to take the first step. No, he's afraid, afraid of her only wanting him because he's the only person easily on hand right now, but damn, if it isn't hard to wake up to her soft smile every morning and not want to kiss her until she's out of breath. 

The night she says good night and leaves her hand in his hair for just a little bit longer is when everything changes. 

He's settled in on the couch, reading on snow fae when he hears a small sound from her bedroom. It's soft, and she doesn't sound like she's in trouble, so he goes back to his reading. A few minutes later, he hears another sound, more desperate, and he rushes up the spiral staircase, stopping as he realizes what she's doing. 

_ Keep going,  _ Pestilence urges. 

No, no, no. He's not going to ruin the boundaries they've crafted ever so carefully in the last seven months by listening to her pleasure herself. He tries to drown out the soft mewls of her voice, which is all he can hear now that he's picked up on it. 

_ Fine,  _ Pest growls.  _ Then we'll do it ourselves. _

Strands of web pull him forward, and he digs his heels in trying to stop Pestilence. It's no use; the parasite is much stronger than him, and he's pulled noisily over the floor of the hallway. He trips and falls flat on his face in front of her door just as a robe cladded Zatanna opens it with a knife in her hand. “O-oh.”

“Hey, Zee.” He's muffled by the rug, but he's sure she can still the embarrassment in his voice. 

She sets the knife down on the bookcase next to her. “You, uh, heard then?” 

“Yes.” Pestilence stands on his back like a victorious imp and Slade groans. “You can just leave me here to die. I understand.”

“Why did you come up here…?” She asks. 

_ “Pretty girl make pretty sounds,”  _ Pestilence coos.  _ “Sounds we both like.” _

“Pest, shut it,” Slade grits out. 

_ “We could help make those sounds, if you want.” _

He's about to die from the awkwardness and anxiety that rests on his back, and it's the first time in his life he's ever felt like this. He feels a hand grab his arm and pull him up, and he turns over to see her crouched down and smiling at him. She's known, he realizes. She's known for a long time now, and she's had ample opportunities to send him off elsewhere or figure out a way to cut connections. But she didn't. 

“Come on,” She softly. “I think there  _ is _ something you can help me with.” 

His mouth goes dry as she helps him stand, and he waits until she's yanking him into the bedroom.

This can't be real.

But it is, it is so real as she strips him down to his boxers, so real as she caresses up his chest and up his neck, biting her lip as he shudders at her touch. “I'm not going to bite…much,” She tacks on. “Do something.”

Hands that are out of his control slip under her robe, edging it off to reveal her creamy skin covered by a small nightslip with nothing else underneath. A tendril snakes out, diving down to sample at her mound. She's drenched in her own juices from her own ministrations, and she gasps as the tendril slowly grinds along her opening. “Pest, stop,” Slade groans. 

“It's okay,” She assures him. “I know what I'm getting into.” 

“It's not…proper,” He manages to murmur. 

“Then ignore them. Do what feels right to you.”

Only then does he come alive, pulling her into him until there's no space between them. She looks up at him, eyes half lidded as she meets him for a kiss. It's sweet, it's her, it's everything he's ever needed, and he can't seem to find the will to pull away from her lips, even as she leads him to her bed. She's all splayed out for him, open to any touch of his. Tendrils snake under her, lifting her so Pestilence can take off her nightslip. Slade pulls back, eye raking down her body in attempt to memorize it. His imagination is nothing compared to reality; every curve, every scar, every dip and raise is gorgeous and flawless. Her nipples are hardened peaks and he bends to circle one with his tongue, spurred on by the small moan she lets out. It's not enough to sate the patience he's had the last four months, and he goes back to kissing her even deeper, feeling her get even wetter as they kiss. He hooks his hands under her ass, pulling her back with him as he raises to his knees. Pest moves against her, grinding even more into her petals. She whimpers, wrapping her arms around his neck and clutching tight to him. 

_ Desperate for us,  _ Pestilence rasps.  _ She is dripping, Slade. We need to give her what she wants.  _

Pestilence snakes back and teases at her clit, and she arches herself into him even more. He works at her neck, sucking and nipping at spots until she's writhing in his arms. “Please,” Zatanna breathes. 

Tendrils wrap around her limbs and body, holding her aloft as he lines himself up to sink into her cunt. As the tip of his cock spreads her open, she throws her head back, swollen lips parting into an ‘o’. A black vine traces them, and she latches onto it, swirling her tongue around it in her mouth. He can feel how she suckles at it, feels the warmth of her tongue lave at the gooey length like it's an actual cock. Both him and Pest feed their lengths into her, and he groans as the base of his cock bumps against her inner petals. Her essence doesn't stop gushing out, splashing onto his groin and down her labia. Another tendril, almost thick as his cock, dips below and teases at her ass. “Pest,” Slade growls in warning. “Don't.”

_ “But this is what we’ve seen in your memories,”  _ Pest whines, and Slade catches himself from cursing the parasite out. 

The tendril in her mouth is pulled out, and she grins wickedly as she strokes it. “Tell me more.”

He swallow thickly. “Everyone looks at…things,” He finishes, acting dismissive. 

She crooks an eyebrow before looking over to the tendril. “What else was there?” 

_ “Many things. Should we show you some?” _

“Please,” She purrs. Pestilence wraps themselves around her even more. The tendrils begin to resemble rope as they tie her arms behind her back before intricately knotting along her chest and around her breasts. Her legs are bound to themselves, rope wrapping thigh to calf before hooking around a row on her chest, leaving her cunt open for him to ravage. She grins as she tries to move her arms, pleased with the knotwork. “I love it.”

He fights to take another breath, because if he thought the sight of her before was mouthwatering, the way her skin nearly glows in contrast to the webbed appendages makes him hunger to know every inch of her. Her breasts are pushed together, tendril wrapped around them tight to accentuate them. Pest snakes down and wraps themselves around her outer lips, and she moans at the contact. He can taste her juices through the web, and it's a heavy flavor that fills all of his senses. “Fuck,” Slade growls. 

“I should've known you'd be one kinky motherfucker,” She says, and her tone is sultry and dirty, dripping with lust that makes his cock throb. 

“Says the woman that doesn't mind being fucked by a monster.” Slade pulls out, watching as her pussy convulses greedily, desperate for him. With a flick of his wrist, a black web shoots up and attaches itself to the ceiling, leaving her hanging and his hands free to pull her hips closer to his face. 

“Go back,” Zatanna complains, trying to look down her to see what he's doing. A tendril wraps around her neck and locks down with one of the bindings, keeping her secure from moving her head. She doesn't argue it, instead letting out a soft compliant whimper. 

He dips down, licking away at the juices collecting at the tendrils. Pestilence purrs softly in his head.  _ Want to taste her more.  _

He gathers Pest to himself, fully cloaking himself under the symbiote and morphing his body. His mouth opens, fangs lightly scraping her skin and eliciting a gasp out of Zatanna as his elongated tongue works away at her slit. The bumps on his tongue caress along her inner lips and she lets out a small cry. The tip circles her core before slipping in, starting off small before spreading her open further and further. Her moans increase in intensity, and he's able to sink a foot of his tongue into her before he physically can't anymore. He knows nothing but her taste and how she pulses around his tongue in the throes of an orgasm. The sound of her moans and whimpers spurs him to drag his tongue in and out, fucking her cunt like a man possessed. She writhes under the symbiotic bonds, face flushed from the pleasure. The tendrils around her breasts grow offshoots that tease and wrap around her nipples, and the scream building in her throat vibrates along the tendril that slips back into her mouth. His teeth lightly press into her skin, almost enough to break the surface, and with what little room she has, she rocks her hips up against him. The tendril that had started the trouble goes back to the source, and with a few slimy circles, it pops in, matching his pace as it thrusts in and out of her ass. 

She groans as she shudders for what feels like the hundredth time. Juices drip down onto his chin, and when she stop gushing, he pulls back to wipe it off.  **_“Pretty witch. You taste so delicious.”_ **

All Zatanna can answer with is a shiver and a mewl, even as the tendril in her mouth slides and to caress her cheek.

**_“Wanna take care of you forever.”_ ** His cock aches and he grinds it against her opening before pressing in. While he's not as long as the tongue, he's definitely thicker, and he takes each inch at a time, pressing forward only when she rocks her hips forward. 

“Please,” She sighs, and the tendril around her neck unravels to tilt her chin up. 

**_“Please what?”_ **

“Take care of me.” 

There's so much more than sex in her tone, and Slade grabs the rope hanging her from the ceiling to pull it forward. He traces a claw down her cheek, and she nuzzles into his hand. He's afraid again, thinking she doesn't know what he really wants. Pest melts away from his head, a gesture of kindness and boost of courage that he needs, and she looks up to him with fondness. “Do you know what I'm asking? What we're asking?” He says quietly. 

Zatanna presses a kiss to the palm of his hand. “I know very well. If you'll let me, I'll keep you both forever.”

_ Forever!  _ Pestilence giggles with glee.  _ Hers forever! _

Slade ducks down for a kiss, and she melts into him, humming with enthusiasm. “Forever,” He agrees before laying her back again. He pushes in to the fullest, and the low moan she lets out is the sweetest reward she can give him. The tentacle in her ass is still at work, slow and sweet to make sure she enjoys it. She's tight around his cock, cunt pulsing as she tries to relax from being stretched so much. The movements of the tendril in her ass brush against his cock, and he groans as he rocks back and forth in small motions. 

Zatanna comes apart under his touch, a quivering mess that emits the most erotic sounds and makes his blood surge with heavy need. Pestilence reforms around him, becoming their balanced form. “More,” She begs. 

**_“Yes, sweetling.”_ ** He caresses down her stomach before spreading his hand over it, claws and tendril sinking into her skin.  **_“Anything you want.”_ **

The next thrust is harder, a forceful pounding that has her screaming in ecstasy, and he doesn't stop, railing into her in a frenzy to get her to keep singing for him. His tongue hangs down, flicking at her clit lazily, and she spasms around him even harder. A tendril curls around her neck, angling her up so he can see the way she bites her lip and the way her eyes are hooded until his cock brushes past spots that make them roll back. The tentacles working at her nipples fork, acting as tongues as they flick over them over and over again. Her mouth is filled again, and she sucks at the shaft with a fierce lust. There's a tendril in every hole she has, and the stimulation from it pushes him closer and closer to the edge.  **_“Zatanna…”_ **

Her eyes fly open and she shakes, gripping all of his appendages like a vise as she shatters. He lets out an inhuman growl, burying himself inside her as he finally comes. Pestilence themselves let out a rasp before sinking back into Slade's skin, dropping Zatanna onto the bed. Slade collapses over her, only catching himself by his hands. He swallows deep breaths, shoulders shaking. Her hand touches his cheek softly. “Are you okay?” When he nods, she presses a kiss to his lips. “Oversensitive?” 

He smiles. “You have no idea.” He chases her back, kissing her deeper. 

“I have a little bit of an idea.” When he lays down next to her and pulls her close, she titters. “Never thought of you as an afterglow kind of guy.”

“Not everyone smokes through an entire pack of cigarettes after sex, love.” Slade wraps his arms around her back and hums. “But everyone requires physical contact.”

“Cuddling,” Zatanna corrects. “The term is cuddling. It's okay to admit it.”

“I refuse.” 

She noses into his neck. “I'm glad your parasite is so pushy.”

_ “Not you too,”  _ Pestilence grumbles. 

Slade quirks his lips up. “I guess it turned out alright.”

“You guess? I can go if you want…”

Even as she slides out of bed, she's grinning, and he latches onto her wrist.  **_“You're not going anywhere, witch.”_ ** He pulls her back to the bed, pinning her down as she's giggling.  **_“Ours.”_ **

“Both of yours,” She coos. 

He presses their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I've known. Patience only goes so long before running thin in a place like this,” She muses.

Running…thin? Pestilence cackles, and Slade suddenly feels like he's been the last one to the joke. “Did you…mean for me to hear?” 

With a smile that can only be described as demonic, she answers, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw requests at me over at rosyravager on Tumblr :3c


End file.
